Glitter and Glass
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Even the brightest of people can experience their dark side, the sharp glass to the glowing glitter. Think everyone walks around thinking they're so perfect? Think again. One minute you're happy, the next you're screaming at your reflection because you hate yourself so much... that was Lucas Indigo, his glitter and glass life, his lustful life, his life full of a man named Ness.
1. Chapter 1: Mister and Mister

**Hey everyone, this is Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new piece of mine called Glitter and Glass. You all know that at the end of Raven and the Lion I said that I'd be posting this sometime in January, but I've dwelled on doing so earlier for reasons I only understand I suppose. This is a Rated M Drama/Romance/Horror/Mystery piece with Lucas and Ness, of course alongside other side characters. I am excited beyond excited for this piece which I hope can be twisted and messed up and beyond all sorts of crazy. It has been in the works for a long time, and will often go back and forth between people and stuff- Ness and Lucas clearly. Our main character is Lucas for now, then... well, we'll see. Each chapter will start with just a random sentence or two to just lead into the story, like my inclusion of bible verses in Icarus Chronicle at the beginning of the chapter, hope it pleases you all. This won't be a The Raven and the Lion style story I can tell you off the bat... Enjoy the prologue chapter, Mister and Mister.**

* * *

 _People can try and say I'm normal. And so I laugh in their face. What does normal mean to you, exactly?_

Nine seconds.

That's normally how often Lucas gives himself before he is standing at the mirror and screaming into it on depressed Friday and Saturday nights. _Why aren't you perfect? Why the fuck did you think anyone cared about you? No one will care about you unless your perfect, you screwed up son of a bitch. You're a single, bankrupt, little asshole that no one likes. Deal. With. It._

Once the tears start spilling for the three thousandth time (it is droll and silly, crying gets Lucas nowhere, he knows this, he contemplates this constantly, _yet_ he still does it insistently), he's down on the tiled bathroom floor sobbing into his arms while he rocks back and forth. His voice hurts, his arms are sore, his back is dying in agony, yet all he wants to do is cry. He's beyond stupid. _Why aren't you perfect? Why the fuck did you think anyone cared about you?_ Single. Bankrupt. Dumb. Dead. Gone. Trash. _Revel in the hatred of your little pitiful life, you dumb fucker._

He's messed up beyond messed up, Lucas realizes that one morning. But, the issue didn't come from himself, he feels. He's got a perfect life, though he isn't perfect himself. A nice little flat in a high rise skyscraper building in New York City, three closets full of amazing fashion choices he could droll over and still never find the right outfit... tousled blonde hair, a cheeky smile, gorgeous men he could go and screw around silly... yet he loathes and hates himself and his life (there truly is nothing he can do to fix it).

Lucas Indigo, a cheery brat from a family who really had nothing famous to their namesake yet found themselves bathing in a sea of Benjamins and Franklins. Got placed in the spotlight from stupid Facebook video about thermometers and textbooks (who do you think gives a flying _fuck_ about those two things, especially in a combo?), but whatever, they had money, and he was spoiled because he loved shiny new toys. Who didn't?

With the great fortune of bullshit, the blonde boy took himself out of a rural backcountry road in Idaho, when he doesn't even love potatoes, and placed himself in the tall city, _tall order_ , of New York City. Went to school there, a college he hadn't bothered remembering the name of when he dropped out two years in because of complications with teachers and finances... (he did like shiny things after all, remember?), and so Lucas Indigo found himself at the age of twenty-eight stuck in a world where he wished he could grow up yet liked staying in Wonderland. How... backwards.

It was why he'd spend his Friday and Saturday nights at his reflection. He wants things done his way, when the world would not let him have it. People didn't get by begging for things. They earned it. What did Lucas earn? A life of self pity, loathing at what others had, a world of riches that meant nothing except large numbers on post it notes, and a depressed boy from Idaho.

One evening, Lucas finds himself sitting on the floor of his apartment, roughly thirty stories up, and he eyes the balcony. He wants to leap from that balcony, go see if he could swoop around the birds and hawks and make them jealous. His train of thought stops though, knowing that humans can't fly, you dumb fuck, and you'll fall to the road and die a horrible death with cracked ribs and a grotesquely twisted neck... you _dumb fuck!_ Lucas drinks another glass of wine, humming to himself slowly, a country song back in his Idaho days about booze, girls, and more booze. Which is ironic because he hates booze... and girls for that matter.

Well, back up, back it up folks. Lucas Indigo did not hate girls. He hated that he couldn't like them. He hated that he couldn't fall in love with them. It would never happen no matter how hard he tried. So, naturally, what the blonde does is go and tell everyone he's gay. Yeah, that went well. Was he gay though? "I have no fucking idea..." Lucas laughs to himself, taking another sip of wine. In all seriousness, Lucas Indigo had an attraction to men, nothing whatsoever to women... and it infuriated him deeply. A type of infuriation that sat in your veins but never really makes its presence known until one day you're standing in the middle of a street just hollering belligerently at the sky because fuck the rules and you're tired of not understanding why things were the way they were.

There's an analog clock taped to the wall with heavy and excessive layers of duct tape, so many that only the emerald blocked lines poke through the cloud of depressing and shiny grey. The time reads a far gone _1:59 A.M._ He needs to go to bed... he really does. But, he doesn't fucking want to because it is his apartment and he decides the rules because it is his fucking apartment!

Another swig of wine, more curses, and again Lucas longs to go flying with the hawks again, just so he can fall to his death.

He _loves_ his life.

Not.

Lucas is tired at staring at the clock, at longing to leap off the balcony, so he goes into his bedroom. His walk is rather done in a drunk manner, stumbling everywhere it seems across the room with that wine glass pouring the crimson liquid all over, there is so much red staining the carpet and couch and walls it looks like there was a murder of a million fucking people. He is unfazed by this. All he can recognize is that this wine is some good shit, it is deliciously satisfying, like an orgasm of his that would last longer than three seconds.

His room is one of those where you can picture in an HGTV magazine, plucked straight from the vibrant and colorful pictures. His bed is structured out of the finest wood, painted over in a charming clash of white and black (Yin and Yang, cotton and gin, fried chicken and Panko, those sort of unifications and perfect bonds). He loves the simplicity yet overthinking that went into designing the place he spends his nights sleeping. A strange, Lucas actually to this day still has no idea what it even is, painting sits above the head of the bed. It looks like a mesh of a supernova interacting with a black hole, but there are random objects throughout like a busted up car, yellow pieces of glitter, and one shimmering shard of glass.

He passes his desk, and there is a mirror plastered on it. Lucas pauses to stare at himself. He's already done his rouse of yelling earlier in the bathroom, he doesn't need to go through the routine again. The desk actually had been a gift from his parents, two people who he loved very much back in the land of potatoes, where they gave him the useless piece of furniture for college work. Which he then dropped out of, so he had no use for the desk. He had no idea why he hadn't thrown it out yet.

" _Stupid fucking desk_. _Just a reminder of my college failure. Rub it in why don't you?"_

Across the room, he stares at his reflection. Really, _really_ messed up blonde hair, the tips covered in his sweet glass of wine. Incriminating yet bright diamond eyes that absorb everything with a pessimistic expression. A smile that never seems to be positioned just right. Scrawny arms that seem hollowed out at the elbows because they jut too much to the side like sharp beaks on a cawing crow. Legs that are spotless from the knee to the toes with little gashes from his drunk escapes. Lucas Indigo is naked in the mirror, he's stark naked. He cannot remember when he took off his clothes, perhaps in the time he had started getting pissed off at a failed life. So his manhood is down there, and it is another reminder that he's single because there is zero attention to that area. Even there are times Lucas finds himself straining his hand away from there on the faint promise that there'll be someone out there for him. He knows it.

Lucas wants a mister in his life. So they can walk down an altar on some ruby red rug and be called Mister and Mister. How sweet, right? Except, the boy is single. The blonde idiot who loves shiny things, wine, and walking around his house is naked and fuck, it is a sad feeling that he hates about himself. He cannot recall if he yelled at himself for being single tonight. He frowns. It'll have to wait till next weekend, supposedly.

He eyes his sheets, a smile stretches across his pale lips, and he falls into the comfy sea of cotton and lavender. His genital region sticks up like a radio tower on an abandoned hill with trees that have lost all their leaves, and Lucas leaves it there. The glass of wine drops when he leaps into bed, there is the sound of glass crashing, a tide of blood red wine sloshes upwards, and the boy is content.

There was a mister out there for him. He knew of one single guy that could possibly fill in his depressing sphere of his apartment. Maybe fixate himself on the right path? Did a right path even exist. Fuck it, one had to exist... or why did happiness have a place in the world? But, besides the point, Lucas found just the right specimen. Some strange boy he ran into while seeing a dreadful Broadway rendition of Hairspray. The twenty-eight year old had seen that movie and the play so much, the horrific scene out there in front of him made him want to vomit. And vomit he did. All over this one guy's shoes, fancy, _fancy_ fucking shoes you'd buy at a place where even the smallest thing such as socks were dipped in gold paint and cost as much as your house.

Lucas curses so loudly the song stops, the actors stop singing, because the swear word is so harsh the blonde can call all the attention to him because that's the kind of thing he does. There is an awkward pause, some gasps and hands that fly to open mouths, but in that moment Lucas finds himself just looking at the gentleman who's outfit he just ruined. The man is not angry, but he's furrowing his eyebrows at Lucas. And the boy cannot figure out why would this man do such a strange thing. It as if he's analyzing how to kill him, and the shock just hasn't registered? That's possible.

But the man does nothing, stands up and leaves. Lucas has the male's raven head of hair leave a lasting impression. He wants to run his fingers through that guy's hair so lustfully that it is downright sickening. The man had shimmering aquamarine eyes, ones you'd find being replicated only by computer generated images... but this is real life and Lucas did not vomit over a android's shoes, but that of a man.

They bump into each other in the lobby, and Lucas grins cheekily, still apologizing, but the fortune cookie has already been cracked open and written in it was the message of, ' _here's your mister, sir'_ and it is a gorgeous feeling. The guy only says his name, along with a few pleasantries and then he's gone like a bandit out into the night sky of New York City.

 _The name is Ness. And you are?_

Ness's voice echoes in Lucas's ears. That's all he got. A thirty second encounter, and he loved every single fucking second of it.

Lucas, still naked in his bed, closes his eyes so he can let drunken sleep wash over him.

He has a plan, a very _good_ plan at that.

He's going to get himself a mister, so the two can be Mister and Mister.

This gentleman in question goes by the name of Ness.

A beautiful name, that Ness.

Lucas, still thinking of this raven haired man of beauty and mystery, curls up into a ball. He dreams of perhaps marrying this man, perhaps having rough, forced sex with this man, he cannot get past the idea of having a life with this man, he's a soulmate from just one glance.

They can finally be called Mister and Mister.

Happy one day anniversary.

* * *

 **Well... umm... do I have any explaining to do? I hope not, haha. Okay, so this is the first chapter to Glitter and Glass, a piece that I can revel in saying is fucked up beyond belief but will only get worse as we go. Prepare for the butchering of canon as that is all I do, my readers know that, don't you guys? Our cast will be expanded eventually, but we'll get there. I'm thinking of just one update a week, sometimes once every other week because of life and other projects and things, but glad to have this out. This will be different than a typical Yaoi story I hope, it isn't going to be a PWP actually, more so rated M based on my language use which I'm taking liberties to. If you want to review, there is a glitch to it, so before hitting submit, send the review to me as a PM please, so I can read it while the glitch is fixed because it is a site wide issue which sucks. Hope to see you for Chapter #2: A Passing Interest, from Ness's P.O.V. Love you all! Have an amazing day! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	2. Chapter 2: Passing Interests

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Glitter and Glass, #2: Passing Interests from Ness's perspective. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far with your opinions, and to my guest review, I'm sorry that this doesn't interest you but to each of their own I suppose. To those who like this piece, thank you for taking some time to look at my work and be entertained. I do not plan on loosing up from the twistedness and the messed up realm I shall dive my characters into, alongside the butchering of canon because it is what I do. In our beginning, we have learned about a Lucas Indigo who simply wants to have a well-off life, but wants to get that achieved by doing as little as possible, a classic brat, classic kid who expects everything. You shall learn about Ness this time, from his eyes. Not every chapter, rather a majority will not be spent swapping P.O.V's as I assume that can get rather... confusing, moreso the focus will be on Lucas. We shall see a few new characters in the cast today such as Corrin, Ryu, and more! I am hoping for a decently chapter amount for this story, but it won't be as long chapter wise as The Raven and the Lion, simple heads up. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Pile on as much hate as you want, you're just jealous that I'm successful and all you'll be doing is riding my coattails._

Ness Myers hates the weekends. It is a feeling of dread whenever the clocks roll over to 12:01 A.M on Saturday morning while he lays awake staring at the ceiling. Despicable and nasty, it curdles inside his stomach as he vomits over the toilet in the bathroom only four steps from the head of his bed. Weekends means there is no work, no time to spend away clattering at keyboards and getting paid, he is forced to sit at home and be a good little bitch dog. That's what the weekend means for him.

On the surface, the man is a workaholic. Needs it with him everywhere he goes, something to do so he isn't killing time. Now, Ness does hate clattering away at keyboards, he is no secretary, he is no receptionist or accountant. Simply a man who requires his time spent having something to occupy it with, not sitting around and waiting for the world to end like some people. For Ness Myers, work is the long lost love to all of his problems. Have a life threatening injury? Work it away, bury your nose into a salary of meager money, shake customer's hands while currently your health saps away behind the counter... a perfect circle.

His job would make you believe that he'd rather spend his time at a desk, but Ness Myers is content with being a service to others. He works in the main area of the city, close to Times Square where he sees the throngs of tourists and workers... at a Men's Warehouse. The place where you get suits, jackets... a gentleman's wedding 101 lifeline, practically. Every day for five days a week, from nine to five, he'll stand in the back changing rooms and show men to their luxurious bath of velvet and cotton and fur. Or lick his lips at a tantalizing woman who walks in looking for something for her husband with breasts that poke out from her scantily made dress where she is legitimately rubbing them on the doors that lead to the outside since the 'ladies' are so large they cannot fit.

Since Ness Myers hates the weekends so much, since he dislikes having nothing to do, he found a man's best friend. No, not a dog. No, not baseball or beer. _Sex._ The type of lifestyle that is so frowned down upon is on the same level of taboo as marriage and divorce. Thank god he has no children. He found it to be a great opportunity at showing the world how many zero fucks you could give. What he'd do all day, when helping a customer, was analyze them. How good would they look undressed? With his name leeching off their lips in a rippling ecstasy, so sickening he often tried shutting that out of his mind. Male or female it didn't matter. He'd find one person to screw with on Saturday, one person to fuck on Sunday because fuck going to church, right?

It occupied him. Now, there were times in his life where he would skip having a good time with his customers, all men had a limit, all _men_ had to have some downtime in their wild side. So he stilled it, quietly down with presents and treats. _Want to skip this weekend? Sure. Next week, find some dumb ass college boy and screw him as hard as you want to, you earned it because you held your bearings together and went a whole week without masturbating or sticking it an orifice... good for you._

However, Ness Myers understood, though it puzzled him, not everyone wanted that type of life. He needed restraint. During the week, you would pass by the man and not think two other things about him other than he looked good and was heading to work. Ness liked that deception, because deep down he had his eyes trained on the next victim, the next person to ruin with his lustful urges.

One weekend, Ness found himself at one of the multiple Broadway theaters. He despised theater, so what was such an uppity man as himself doing in a place he hated (that question still went unanswered, actually... even three days later, it didn't resurrect and make sense after all that time)? Saw Hairspray, ordered a glass of wine that was way too expensive for the shit fest taking place on the stage in front of him, and sat down next to complete strangers. A woman he didn't care for on his left, and a gentleman on the right. This person to his right seemed to be downright convulsing at every little step that happened in front of his eyes. Ness would happen to glance over, see the guy downright looking sick to his stomach, and one time it sure did happen.

Ness _had_ just bought these wonderful shoes, though he could not remember the company. Took quite a decent piece out of pocket, fancy, _fancy_ fucking dress shoes that shone more than the lights adorning the theater's roof. And, BAM, the guy next to him vomits all over them. A stream of murky yellow, calcite orange, and a stench far fowler than some of the worst smells on Earth. Ness's eye inexplicitly twitched, but he couldn't bring it upon himself to say anything.

There was a dryness in the air, a heavy and thick feeling of dread, all the onlookers concerned for what the next reaction would be. Ness stared, he simply stared at the gorgeous gentleman in front of him, with the blonde hair thrown back revealing cooling and stunning diamond eyes that he wanted to claim for his own. He found someone knew for his fuck list.

They chatted out in the lobby, noticing that nearly everyone that had been sitting in the theater skittered around the duo as if they were radioactive, which was the least of their problems. What would be more scary than _that_ , because trust me there were worst things, was did anyone else fall on Ness Myers's list to have sex with like the gregariously handsome young man who heaved their lunch on the most expensive piece of dress in his wardrobe. All Ness had time for was to exchange each other's names because he still hadn't washed the man's vomit off of his shoes and it was starting to smell.

Ness kept his dress shoes in a closet with the ripe smell of throw up, he hadn't cleaned them. Should he run into the elusive blonde superbly tagged by the name of _Lucas_ (like a rich name of Chardon, perhaps, one of silk curtains and velvet pillows, such a cute name, where he could wrap his lips around it like a bowtie) and the man who fit coats and suits for people walks into his workplace mouthing the name of the blonde as he passes the threshold of stone into carpet.

"Good morning, Ness!" a suited official behind one of the counters on the wall calls, waving.

He nods to his boss, Ryu Nietch, an Asian immigrant who came to America in the 80's, now in his raging thirties. Openly seeking relationships. Hot in his tight black chauffer suit, emblazoned white cuffs, halcyon buttons, and his infamous trademark from home, a cardinal headband wrapped around his forehead... looks silly if anyone else wore something of the kind, but since it is Ryu no one gives two shits.

Ness leans over the counter to shake his hand, smiling all the while, eyes passing over in a quick glance. He had always wanted to screw his boss, but he knew that would be sorely unprofessional and everyone in his workplace was off limits, especially the big head honcho. The memory passes quickly, leaving a warm feeling in the raven haired man's heart. Came in the front doors soaking wet from the blasted fucking May rain, drenched from head to toe in a suit for an interview with Ryu himself, the boss in the flesh, scowling at all the water being spread around by Ness's movements. Few sentences back and forth, and then the sex man of the weekends landed himself a day job, five days a week, enough money to live well off and _then_ some. (Ness thinks he got higher pay than the usual minimum wage because Ryu likes how he looks bending over in his dress pants and shoes, with a rotund behind, and his small blush). " _Keep dreaming, Ryu._ " Ness thinks smartly.

"You say hello to him first, other than your sister? What is up with that?" a cry breaks from behind Ness, sly and sharp.

The dark haired male winks at Ryu, turning on his heel. "Sis!" he opens his arms out wide and envelops the woman standing behind him with a hug.

Corrin Essler, a Harvard law beauty who, while working on securing the right to be a prestigious asshole, matches the kind greeting. She is not actually his sister, they look too dramatically different, but for how many hours they share at work discussing sex stories and going out for drinks, movies, bowling, or the times they've crashed at each other's houses, they practically have a sibling like relationship. Her snowstorm hair is in fishtail braids today, usually she wears it up in a ponytail (but fuck it Corrin Essler wanted to be fancy, so fancy it is). Her emerald eyes pierce Ness's darker onyx ones, but there is a glean of happiness behind them.

"So, I'm told that you had your shoes vomited on by some blonde at the latest showing of Hairspray." Corrin says simply, going behind the counter to unlock the cash register.

Ness blushes slightly, a scalding pink tint brightening his corpse white complexion. He scratches the back of his neck playfully. "Yes... that did indeed happen. All over my new shoes too, the company bonus I got."

Ryu scowls. "I begged to get you that bonus and you're telling me that some uneducated sap puked all over them?"

"I am indeed doing so."

"You kill me."

"I'm practically his sister," Corrin says pointedly. "How do you think I feel?"

"Is he going to be your new toy?" Ryu asks harmlessly, though there is much history behind that very word. Chills slide down Ness's back, like coiled tubes of shock spiraling through his synapses and waking up an army of the dead.

"Nothing is set in stone, actually," he shrugs his shoulders, complacent. "Didn't trade numbers really, the vomit stunk up the whole theater and we were getting glares and ogling eyes. I know his name, and it is playing over and over again."

"What is it, then? Spit it out!"

"Lucas." Ness smiles once more, and the voice bounces off his mind walls.

Corrin leans over the counter, making sure her children at chest level didn't come popping out, usually the uniform dress hugged her sides too tightly. "You're telling me that there is this cute, _cute_ ass guy who puked all over your expensive outfit and you didn't even get a phone number? I thought you wanted to fuck him!"

Ryu winces, grimacing. "Corrin, language."

Ness rolls his eyes. "There is no one in the store," he remarks slyly. "We haven't even opened yet," Then, to his 'sister', "I don't know. Perhaps. I have to find him first, then get his number. Good lord, when have you two become so involved in my sexual life."

"Oh... I don't know..." the boss of the store draws out his syllables, going to lay against the counter alongside Corrin. "The moment you hit on me and asked if you could use my headband as a gag. Because we all know what monster lies inside you for the weekends."

Corrin adds to the pressure. "Since we've practically kin and have told me about all the other idiotic women and cute guys you've screwed. Why is this one so different?"

"There may not be answer in the book for it."

"Is that so?" A piqued eyebrow raises itself by the silverette.

"Yes."

Ryu claps his hands together. "Well, your life is definitely so _upmost_ interesting, and you can tell me all about it during your lunch break because we do open in five minutes. Go check the dressing rooms real quick, maybe some trash left behind from yesterday. Our customers do not want to know about the lustful energy you've got down in your pants as they enter the store... otherwise you won't get paid!"

The two workers roll their eyes. "Will do." they say in synchronization. Though Ryu had his own interests, many were passing, and when time came to show, he turned their little coat and jacket store into a squeaky tight clean ship without blemish, bruise, stain, or speckle. The so-called 'lunch break' were where things got purely interesting.

Ness nods to Corrin, who began to dig under the shelves beneath the register, while Ryu positioned himself at the door to greet those who entered. The raven haired male brushes into the back of the store, dips his had into the dressing rooms rather quickly. Nothing of note, a lipstick smear on one of the mirrors, a white liquid stain marking the floor which may or may not have been his... seemed good!

In his head, the name of the cheeky cute blonde flickers by. " _Just might by a passing interest, who knows if I really do care for him. Not like I'll see him again in the world of New York City, a big place where many big people want to go... like looking for a needle in a haystack._ "

However... perhaps Ness should not have spoken, or in his true case, thought too soon.

He maneuvers around to the front of the store, and freezes.

The very first, first _fucking_ customer of the day (like, really life, you want to play that game?), is a blonde who looks familiar, so vaguely familiar Ness cannot recall if he did indeed stick his little guy in their hole or not till their eyes meet. Diamond eyes clash with darker onyx ones, and a smile almost encapsulates Ness's face, but that'd be too creepy for a second encounter. The stench of vomit seems to refill his thoughts, and all he can smell, feel, or see is that wretched puke, but what he truly sees is the face of a particular individual named Lucas Indigo.

Mother _fucker_.

" _You've got to be kidding me_." Ness thinks.

* * *

 **And that is the chapter, you all! So yes, we do indeed have our four main characters... Lucas, Ness, Ryu, and Corrin (F). There are more characters that we'll get introduced to, not quite the small cast of Raven and the Lion, but not as large as say... Pluto Vacation. Anywho... little question of the day type thing... who is worse? Our one and only Lucas Indigo or the charming Ness Myers? Who wants to bet that they'll bang (goodness I am trying not to be so dirty, but that is the nature of this story I suppose). Two chapters in, we've got our present day greeting, but there is more, much more that I'm so excited to barely keep it in.**

 **I wanted to make a quick shout out to a guy named TaroStrike, he recently reviewed this piece, and I recommend you go and read his writing, if you can handle it. I mean, if you're reading this, you'll handle his pieces too. He's writing a rather lengthy story called Plan B: Ballad of Swords or somesuch like that and my oh my is it a damn engrossing piece. Not only does it have Lucas and Ness, but Mega Man and Pit! A fantastic fantasy piece where action is done right, the characters are great and he's only like eight chapters in! Go check him out, you won't regret it.**

 **That'll be all for this update. As most of you know with my current situation, I do not have a gauge of when a new update for this will come out, but I hope it isn't too long, but it won't be immediate either (this took me like four days to actually, when it often only takes two hours max), but I am trying to get out an Icarus Chronicle update out shortly too, but who knows. Thanks so much for reading, and leave a review if you liked it. Have an amazing day! Love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	3. Chapter 3: White Handout Cards

**Hello everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter of Glitter and Glass, #3: White Handout Cards. Last chapter, we got to learn about Ness, a wonderful Ness Myers and his amazing sex life that he somewhat apparently has, hahaha. We got to learn about his co-worker Corrin who his like his fake sister, and his boss Ryu who it is clear that our second main character has some slight interest in from all the innuendos that have passed between the two. With Ness doing some cleaning up, guess who walks straight through the mother f'ing front door, hmm? Our one and only Lucas, where we shall see what this transaction brings our fateful duo and the other characters. Thanks to all who have reviewed, glad you are enjoying the story, hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 _Sometimes things will fall into your lap whether or not you deserve it. For me, that one dark haired gentleman at the coat store dropped into my lap without me doing such a thing to deserve this man, I'm good and special alright._

The strong smell of dry cotton and bourbon hits Lucas Indigo's nose the moment he walks into the Men's Warehouse suit store just a little bit away from his flat (a true rough five blocks or so, maybe more or even less but the blonde does not truly give a fuck about distances at this point in his life), and it reminds him of that awful lonesome night after vomiting on a certain you-know-who's shoes.

 _Ness._ The name sticks in the back of his brain like a parasite with funguses spreading from a see-through shell with hollow, ghastly halcyon eyes that shine in the night like a pair of deadly headlights on a car that is mere inches from hitting a deer. (Fuck the deer! They should be observant of their surroundings, no?) Lucas's feet cross the threshold, his eyes immediately noticing someone vanish behind a wall as he comes in. Intimidated perhaps? No, there's nothing scary about the college dropout... is there?

He's unable to process this as the woman at the counter is waving him over, and he notices at first the glimmering blizzard wave of hair atop her hair that has her fishtail braids sway every time she moves. She leans over the register in a sort of suggestive manner that makes Lucas want to puke, he cannot stand seeing a woman do such... provocative poses. He has half the mindset to lean into her ear and whisper, _ma'am, your cleavage is showing. I think you may want to stuff the 'ladies' back up, clearly they're not doing you much good._

But where are his manners? Wait, manners? What the _fuck_ were those?

In all retrospect, Lucas thinks while shaking the woman's hand at the counter and getting her bizarre name (Corrin, he believes it is), that he should not have resent the RSVP to attend some stupid dinner party. One of his only friends he managed to make in college (gasp, Lucas can make _friends?_ What the fuck? Is this sorcery?) named Samus sends him some frilly invitation out of the blue to say that he's invited. Gee, wonder what the letter is for, huh?

"Reason for visit?" Corrin asks, pressing her lips together in a firm cherry lipsticked smile of 'you don't belong here, little piece of New York trash'.

"Dinner party, actually," Lucas admits, though he should've lied. Maybe he should've said a funeral, of his non-existent sex life. "Got a request by an old friend to join her and many other elaborate guests for a party."

"Sounds fun."

The blonde almost sticks out his tongue to be coy, but bites it instead. "Yeah, I suppose so. Probably should've paid attention to my constantly depleting wardrobe that there is no jacket in my inventory."

"May I direct you to the back? Our attendant Ness will be more than glad to help you." Corrin prompts, tapping something on the screen in front of her, the white halo highlighting her face in a pallor corpse light.

Lucas raises an eyebrow at the name, once again there it is, _Ness_. He shakes his head no, but his heart is indeed hammering inside of his chest. _Fuck yes! Fuck yes! Come on Luke, go for it! Why in the holy name of everything under the sun did you say no, you stupid shitty idiot... say yes! Dammit!_ He kicks himself. Damn those other voices. "I ordered online, rather. Knew what I requested and all."

Corrin rolls one eye expertly, and deep inside the blonde wants to be able to do such a thing- it is a circus talent act, has to be. "Name, then?"

"Lucas Indigo."

Time seems to freeze in the store. Lucas catches in the back of his right eye, there is a gentleman standing behind him with a headband wrapped around his head who sits up even more at this news. Corrin's mouth is caught open in a wide O, but she silently nods and goes to something else on her screen to probably bring up request orders.

She searches momentarily, then claps giddily, like a school kid. "Here it is! Mr. Lucas Indigo, bought a suit three days ago from our online store. We kept the suit in reserve so we don't have to send you back into the depths of hell for it."

He laughs nervously. "Yeah, we _so_ don't want that." Lucas goes into his pockets for a wallet, knowing full and well the price. Nothing too expensive for it isn't a Joseph A. Bank, but nothing too cheap that it looks as if a rat crapped in it or something nasty like that. Neon green digits flash at the small monitor facing him with a stoic price of $299.50. Well, thanks parents for buying this particular one.

"Your suit may be a tad bit wrinkly from the way we packaged it, and we'll smooth it out for no charge if you'd like." Corrin offers.

Lucas waves a hand back and forth, clearly dismissive. "I'll just take the suit, I've got a lunch appointment I cannot miss, or otherwise you'll see my head replace the Statue of Liberty's torch," he lies through his teeth. He really has no idea why he decided to lie on something so simple, when it boils down to how the blonde does not like shopping, no need for elaborate schemes. (But Lucas loves to lie, it is in his DNA where he gets his parents to bend over backwards so he could verbally fuck them with a fake, totally fake sob story on why he needs another hundred thousand in cash pronto... he loves it.) Lucas passes over the exact money, taking the suit from Corrin. "Keep the change."

She sticks out her tongue at him. Fifty _fucking_ cents. Great, she could just about buy one piece of bubblegum at a Little League baseball game. He nods to her, turns to nod to the man with the red headband, and out into the New York City streets he goes. But, as he moves around so swiftly, he catches that same head of dark hair that he saw when he entered, a paleness in the complexion, like the person was hiding. Lucas rubs his chin briefly, before going out into the bright sky.

He absolutely hates New York City, but he's so poor in some misshaped way that he cannot leave to go anywhere else. There is an agglomeration of people in the streets, on the sidewalks, in the blazing summer heat with the ninety five degree humidity, all the smells, all the sweat, and Lucas wishes to crumple into a ball just so everyone can scatter around him.

So much noise. So many people talking into cellphones thinking their special because they're a fucking CEO of some fucking company that'll control so many fucking politicians and world leaders because fuck it, that's what they fucking do and it works every fucking time. (Lucas swears to much, he knows this, he needs to fix it, yet he does not fix it and probably never will. He's used to it now.) All the taxi horns bleeping and blaring together, there is an evil twitch in Lucas Indigo's left eye.

Someone slams into him from behind, not even maybe a block away from the Men's Warehouse. A force so hard he almost drops the suit he was carrying. Lucas stumbles into a pedestrian sign, his nose hitting the metal hard and he swears he hears a crack. Lucas swivels (no, not turns, but swivels because he's _fucking_ pissed) on his heel to give God's fury and damnnation on the poor sap who did not see where they were going when the vowels die in his throat.

Holy shit. There he is.

Ness. Ness Fucking Myers.

Lucas swallows, unsure of what to do. Ness glances at his elbow in a tendering manner. "Oh, I'm sorry," he apologizes. "I didn't see you there." This raven haired man is full of shit, _bull_ shit to be exact.

"No, it's okay. Accidents happen."

Ness cuts straight to the chase. "I saw you in the Men's Warehouse store. Buying some expensive suit from us. Most of our prices our in upper eighties to maybe mid one hundred range... never do people come in with three hundred Washington's worth to buy a suit. Won't you just be throwing it away when you're done with it?"

"Us?" Lucas furrows his eyebrows together. _Us_ _?_

"Yeah, that girl at the counter, Corrin, the man with the red headband, Ryu, and myself. The three people on staff this glorious morning at Men's Warehouse. You were our first customer."

"You work there?"

"Yep. I'm the guy who helps the men get into their suits and jackets. I've gotten a good eye view if you know what I mean." Ness winks, the blonde's face burning.

"I _do_ know what you mean."

"But... in all genuine sincerity with a dab of cliché, you are the best view I've gotten... ever." the raven haired man smiles, his eyes bright, his smile brighter.

Lucas's face really burns at this part. "Well, you're most flattering."

"Look, I really ran out of the store without a warning so Ryu will be back to more than likely chop my head off... I didn't give you any way to contact me. Granted, I imagine you'll be returning to this store much more often now, but just to be sure... here's my calling card." Ness says quickly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a white card. Boring, so boring, but effective. Ness nods once, and he vanishes.

Lucas blinks. " _That was weird and sudden... least I got a good view of him this time_." He looks at the card in his hand.

 _Ness Myers, employee of Men's Warehouse near Times Square. Phone Number is: 092-817-0318_

 _Call me whenever you want to talk, hang out, get a bite to eat, or fuck. Yes, I highly recommend this last option. I'm great in bed, full promise._

Poor Lucas's face catches on fire reading the last line.

* * *

 _Dear Diary or some weird fucking thing, whatever you want to call yourself._

 _This is Ness Myers. Decided to buy myself a journal after encountering the blonde haired devil at work today. Track when I see him, track what we say to each other. Cell phone has not rang yet, but it will. He shall call me and it'll be a joyous cry to the heavens._

 _I. Want. To. Fuck. Him. I want him to be with me so bad it hurts. We've seen each other twice, but I can see through his glassy diamond eyes. He wants someone to be his partner. He is gay, and I'm one hundred percent sure of it. He'll come crawling to me. If that doesn't work, I'll get Ryu to help me with persuasion. Threesomes are very well in season apparently. Found that out on some gay porn site. And yes, I do mean gay as the insult._

 _Noticed that Corrin leaned in sleazily over the counter when Lucas walked on. I had just told them about a cute ass blonde and she assumes the man is straight and wants a piece of her. Doubt it. She's such a slut sometimes, don't know why Ryu doesn't fire my sister when given the chance._

 _Perhaps I should fuck him too then, to give him the idea. After all, a handjob goes a long way in the business world and I'd know that for a damn fact._

 _I don't have all day to talk to you, my inner conscious thoughts of creepiness and lustful actions, but I shall visit you whenever I can. Next time I see that cheeky blonde Lucas Indigo, his lips will be against mine so we can really find where his heart lies._

 _Truthfully, I never know how to end these things._

 _Goodbye or some stupid fucking ending like that._

 _The best asshole, the best non-paid porn star ever, Ness Myers._

 _P.S- I wonder if Lucas is tight. Probably._

* * *

 **Well, uh... there we go. Here's the end of Chapter 3! I realize it is rather short, but this was on the fly and I needed to tact into my muse some. So... this is what I think I'll start to do. Ness shall do a diary/journal entry for many chapters that follow his side of the story whenever I can use this to my advantage in his thought process. The language was a bit more crude in this one as experimentations are the best way to discover what works and what doesn't. The road we will be throwing these people down on will not be easy, and soon we'll get the party that Lucas has mentioned, and we'll got a new blond on the scene, I call her Samus. Thank you all for reading, have an amazing day! I love you all so much! Whenever I do see you again (*cue Charlie Puth, anyone?*), with Chapter #4: Kiss Me Already, we'll start advancing to the 'lustful' side of Lucas Indigo's glitter and glass life. Once again, love you all. Bye!  
**

 **~ Paradigm**


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss Me Already

**Hey everybody, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Glitter and Glass, #4: Kiss Me Already. Like I said, this chapter was going to deal with the lustful part of Lucas's life... but I've decided to twist it some and we're instead going to see how Ness does his little life of love thing because we've seen that he is far more** ** _vocal_** **about sex of any kind at this, so we're, more actually,** ** _I_** **am dumping it on you guys. We'll be in the high Rated M zone tonight, so just a fair warning though I know a few people who'll be happy to see it here, lol, so enjoy! Let's just hope a person doesn't come walking in on it all, now that wouldn't be good would it? I don't know when I'll get around to an Icarus Chronicle update because it has been like fifteen days, but it may take a bit longer till I get back to that one as I'm stumped in to where to go, plus school has started again for me. You guys are now reading an 11th grader's work, eh? Enjoy!**

* * *

 _And you said you don't date coworkers? Ha, my mind lied purely because it felt like it was the right thing to do at the time. Don't you love when things happen like that? I most certainly do._

Ness's head hurts more than it should on a typical Saturday night. He really should not have had that last glass of wine (but it looked so fucking tempting, its vivacious amaranthine black curves and tantalizing taste. Perhaps almost as good as Ryu or Lucas's lips... which he was about to find out about...). Ryu jumbles drunkenly with his keys, drops them several times, curses several times... wow it is pathetic at ow their moving. Currently it is two in the morning by the little digital clock posted in front of Ryu's front door, so late and they both have to be at work by nine or so, maybe earlier because New York changes with the second, truly.

The raven haired boy smiles crazily at the silver knob, looks so much like a guy's dick being teased or something, he really has no fucking clue what he's going on about this late in the day. All he knows and repeats to himself is that he wanted to do something nice for Ryu's thirty first birthday. Had the night off, sounded like it'd be fun to go get a few drinks with a paid dinner... little did they know, either of them would be drunk off their ass so badly that Corrin drove them home, before winking goodnight, sober as... well, Ness is still working on that one.

He's not even that tired, he's just touch hungry and now kiss hungry. One more dipped back wine glass led to him and Ryu kissing each other hard on the mouth against the wall outside of the bar, and now Ness is staring at his boss like he's long lost treasure. _X marks the spot, like insert here on the ass or something. I don't know._ Ness does not feel bad about the kiss, Ryu giggles like a fucking petty school girl when he's drunk and he's drunk so let it happen, no? One harmless kiss. The Asian man cannot, and perhaps chooses not to remember his rule of not liking his employees.

Dribbles of tingly wine slide down Ness's jaw with ease, the taste of it, plus the kiss, lingers in the back of his throat. Reminiscent of whiskey with a tint of cherry chap stick, which he has _youthful_ experience of that taste. So many eager girls in locked bathroom stalls. Ness has tried to wash it down, flush it out, but the foreign heat won't leave his lips. Almost like it is compressed in a plastic bag where no air can escape, the insect crawls desperately through the shard of amber... the dazzled gleam in Ryu's eyes that he cannot blink enough times to get rid of.

Ryu slides out of his jacket, a jacket that his own coworker _just_ bought him with such finesse and practicality, the man with the red headband is blissfully (good that he is, truthfully, Ness intones. Lucas would be so, _so_ furious) unaware that his insanely attractive coworker is thinking of kissing him again, roughly, forcefully, manly, lustfully, not lovingly. Brown hair shuffles over his pale forehead as he stares back at Ness, somewhat emptily.

Each echoing thought is painful against the sex addict's skull. It is the weekend, this is his new sex pick up of the week, better enjoy it. Lucas did indeed pass over Ness's head sometime throughout each agonizing hour of each day, but now there is prime opportunity in front of him with a man starting with the letter R. He has no idea why he thinks some of his most inappropriate thoughts ever (have you _read_ his business card, God it is like a death wish to those who wanted to be fucked) but because it _is_ him, his weird messages make sense.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Ness asks out loud, he blurts it so quick he does not have time to shove a fist into his mouth so the syllables can't leave.

Ryu lifts an eyebrow expertly, and why the fuck does that look make Ness knock his knees together. "You looked lonely on that part. This Lucas Indigo gentleman is just a passing interest, while I've seen you trail my ass day in and day out... felt fun. You're allowed to crash here tonight."

Ness frowns, slightly insulted. Did his own boss really let him know that the kiss only happened because he had been under the influence of alcohol and felt like a second way charity act. (One of those performances just to show people how happy and nice you can be... Hey, look people, I'm one nice motherfucker, I give half of my sex life to your dick and the other to your face because the body just has to share!) With minimal swaying, though his heart is reeling beyond belief, Ness sulks to the kitchen of Ryu's apartment (he has been here before on occasion to share sob stories of failed dates and soiled condoms breaking halfway through a fuck period), and plops his head down on the counter. Hard. Carpet feels like it is moving, a fucked up illusion of _shit, you drank way too much,_ and it hurts his head thinking of this stuff.

Lucas Indigo remains far away from his true consciousness now, he's got an opportunity that he wants to take full advantage of if he could without getting him fired. He knows how Ryu is, of the one time a particular customer said one too many kind words, gave the Asian that particular blush, and BAM there had been a drop of pants and lustful moans breaking all around the store. Speaking of said man, Ryu stumbles over (he had two beers plus the shared bottles of wine between them, he's more drunk then the first time a pregnant mother has been on bath salts) to Ness and clamps a hand on his shoulder. "Dating me is out there y'know." he quips jestingly, but he skits back over the carpet.

"That's what you got from that? Haven't you been able to figure that out for years?" Ness cannot help himself, _fuck_ he needs to shut up, but he never knew Ryu could be this dense. It feels like the inappropriate thoughts swirling in his head have formed a radioactive barrier that can be seen from space, so visible it is shining in a palladium gleam that screams, _Let Ness fuck his boss!_ Like how he wrote in his journal on the day that he saw Lucas in the store, it screams back out with a roar of timpani and trumpet sound. _I. Want. To. Fuck. Him!_

"You couldn't have been uncomfortable, right?" Ryu furrows his eyebrows. He does not see the sudden apprehension, unless Ness is urging to cheat with him on someone but knows what he's doing... a Shakespeare love triangle shit thing that no without a PhD can explain.

Ness pales, his lips forming a tight O, which now he wants to place around Ryu's cock so bad his own sends out eager blood pulses. "No!" he shouts a little too eagerly for his own liking. "You gave a fantastic, A+ grade kiss..." Ness slides off the barstool he had sat down on to place his head against the counter, tripping over the carpet and practically into Ryu's lap. This could not be any more obvious.

Ryu catches him, Ness has his fingers fisting into his boss's shirt because it is such a professional move, and it is like fate spared the raven haired male from having his face be close enough to Ryu's crotch. (There's a bulge, noticeable and probably very pink, Ness deduces. It is his sex skills, his sex linking skills he's great at conforming over the years.) There's a short disconnect in the man's brain, the insecure, neurotic part that is passed out from the alcohol, and Ness licks his lips, curls his fingers in the shirt, thinks of Ryu's dick, opens his O shaped mouth, and says, "I want you to kiss me again."

"You're drunk, Mr. Myers," Not Ness, he realizes, now they're in the actual nicety stage that smug son of a bitch. "The alcohol is messing with you. Just go crash in the guest bed, you know where it is. We can talk about this on the way to work later, when we're sane adults." There are words Ryu does not say that he wish he could. _Weren't you, excuse me, aren't you after someone else? Lucas Indigo or somesuch other man. There's been so many of them now. Can I say that I'm jealous of how you'd love him and not me when I've been available for all these years. All these fucking years, stupid asshat._

"You're not wrong, but," Ness pauses, smelling Ryu's cologne scent, a Polo scent, a spring water scent, a gorgeous scent. "Oh my God, you smell so fucking amazing."

Ryu throws out a grateful smile, he somewhat wants to have a mailbox for compliments (throw one in here, thank you very much, your reward is a blowjob... or not), but then he's back to furrowing his eyebrows because he has those conflicting thoughts about the blonde at work and why Ness is such a estranged mess of feelings. "Why would you like me kiss you again?"

Ness is back to feeling defensive. Can he never say something sexual when he's drunk and not be questioned about it? "It was good, okay? Like really good, really _fucking_ good and so good it makes me want to do it again! Took you out to dinner, and neither of us got dates to revel in our ability and you're hot as fuck like I've always said so just screw me or kiss me right now." What a word vomit, a piece of work from a Ness Myers, the one and only.

Blinks pass between the two men, and shit this is so awkward and neither know how to fix it. God, fuck. This moment of long silence lets Ness enjoy his strange proceedings, Ryu is going to love what he said and they so did not ruin his life. He won't be fired. Ryu wouldn't do that, would he? And now Ness is sweating because he may have ruined everything up and he cannot see, shit, what was in that fucking drink?

"Watch what you say, your way with words can be persuading." Ryu's voice is too sexy for normal procession, shit he knows what he's doing.

The raven haired male curls his fingers back in the shirt, which now draws attention to the nice curves of arm muscles and Achilles heels and this _is_ not helping him one bit, motherfucker why does he find everyone attractive (because, Ness secretly finds himself not attractive and cannot help it).

"Never mind, I'm an idiot. Forget whatever I said," Ness slurs, righting himself up to a straight as he can possibly get position, letting go of the shirt and that good feeling, still swaying, still smiling stupidly. He shoves himself away from Ryu, eyes strain at the first door he sees and he goes for it like a toddler learning how to walk, he looks so fucking pathetic it is almost sympathetic and cute. "Gonna go to bed now, don't want work, don't need work either. Let's get on with our lives, I'll find that cheeky blonde fucker and call it a day, yes?"

He's in the middle of turning the doorknob to the front door (wrong door, dumbass, don't you have any sort of sense with peripherals or is that fucked up like your way of knowing love?) when a warm hand eclipses his own. (Not just wraps around, not just holds it, but melds into him like a dripping candle or smelting, the flesh combined into one and it a gorgeous feeling.) "The guest room is to your right." Ryu breaths hotly on Ness's neck, this is turning the man on so much he feels like a stick of cooked asparagus.

"I knew that, totally." Ness laughs cockily, but he really doesn't know this. He turns his body around, and _holyshit_ , Ryu is _right there,_ watching him with soft eyes that are appraising and drowning in every detail, each pimple, each crook of the nose and shine of the eyes. Then, he's pushing his mouth down over his coworker's. (This is wrong, a boss should not treat his partners like this, forcing things, but Ness needs it because it is seen so desperately). Ness gasps around the kiss like a child, whimpering, making Ryu press harder, now the two bodies are scrunched up against the apartment door and making out heavily. Ness, though he's done this a lot (what is it now, hundredth time or something?), has a surge of panic race through his veins because something is forcible and hard against his thigh which has to be no wallet now. He does not want to think about a possible erection, let alone what his own dick has to be experiencing so late in the hour, but he's hot and needs this like he knows. The boozy haze hits him. His boss is super attractive, beyond attractive.

Ryu reaches out and palms Ness's face, he's pulled forward as the kiss is deepened gorgeously and heavenly, and shit why can these two not do this more often, right? Ness hums a moan in his throat, but Ryu is the one to speak because he has priority, he has reason to. "So good..." he moans lustfully, but then he breaks it because the hum throws him off, sounds like a discordant plea to quit the action even though it was going so well.

"Why'd you stop?" Ness pouts, there is a dark tint in his cheeks which can be seen as embarrassed anger and it is such a cute look on him at this late hour.

The Asian shrugs in a way that seems expertly done, like it is self-conscious and flickers of hurt twinge in Ness's chest. "Never kissed you like that before... wanted to make sure I didn't overstep some boundary. I dunno..." he twirls the back of his headband consciously and afraid. Is he messing up here?

"Shall we pretend this didn't happen?" Ness asks, his throat has swollen and he's wanting to cry, he's wanting to cry so much because this has never happened to him before where he has had to even mention the question to the other person in the intimacy.

Ryu hesitates for what feels like the longest three seconds either man has endured in their thirty shared years of life before he's kissing his coworker again, the boss is back on power as he goes in for the kill, the _lovely,_ hungry kill. There is definitely a rougher edge behind all the kissing at this point, past a part of no return (hopefully they both like the soreness in them).

Ness is swimming in euphoria, here it is just a kiss, ( _just_ a kiss, Ness, really? His mind hisses that at him in a scorning manner) but he does have his mouth being occupied by the best occupation in the business. He raises a hand to tug Ryu closer (should this person be Lucas at this point? Fuck Lucas!), then he feels the tongue is delving into his mouth more than ever, which sorts his brain a little, a wire is missing, and he has confusion striking at his spine. He moans in the kiss, causing Ryu to shuffle.

The boss of the two slides his knee between Ness's legs (the lion is on the move, everybody! Brace yourselves!), he has eased forward and they are now kissing with movement. Ness has no idea how he's not supposed to grind into his boss's thigh when they're that close and this is the hottest thing he's had to think of in making out for a long time, the friction is a gift from a lord above, no matter who, he is loving it. Ryu grunts somewhat as their hips collide in a thunderstorm manner, there is a burning of the hip bones with the collision course, the collision and grunt makes Ness's insides clench and his heart beat is up there with that of a quick drummer of a metal band. He is aware of his own erection, again with that asparagus personification that he loves, it is like the two are slogging together in an over-crowded elevator that is beyond tight, and he loves it. (Ness uses that word, 'love', a lot, he realizes.)

Ness sucks in another gasp, when he feels Ryu's hands fumbling for the edge of his pants. Rather, the Asian man's fingers dive in and hook at the loops, Ryu's face is twisted in pissed off anger that the pants aren't snapping down. Ness's mind is a fire alarm. _Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit!_ The super insanely attractive boss is truly desperate at undressing him, failing somewhat miserably as pants do not come off with a quick voila, but need to be forced on their own volition.

Ryu grunts hard, the kiss has made his cock swell out, and there is something sticky passing into his pants, he has already came this early, good lord.

Ness recognizes the feeling, breaking off the kiss so he can stare into the man's eyes deeply. "Did you just-"

"Cum? Yeah..." his boss says abashed, blushing super hard.

"Can we get a little further?" Ness knows the answer, but is super important he asks a question of this importance so there is no bridge he's crossing that hasn't already burnt at this point. Now, the faded smile of Lucas Indigo burns heavily in his head but he cannot deal with matters like such. Ryu's little devious smile is all he can give, before the two are kissing again, and this time both men have their hands encircling the other's cocks.

Their cries match the shift of their hands, and they are both shooting, they both are seeing stars.

A few hours later, Ness's feet are in the air, toes curled, feet pointed stronger than that of a ballerina's as he is rammed into. _One Mississippi._ Ryu lets out a hearty groan. _Two Mississippi_. Ness screams in a euphoric glaze. _Three Mississippi._ Ryu curls a cruel smile together as he rears back to launch himself inside Ness's butt. _Four Mississippi._

Ness lets one more cry, there are stars and supernovas in his vision, and suddenly there is a wave of white, there is a tangy saltiness dribbling on his chin, Ryu is kissing him, and now the boss and coworker have fucked.

The raven haired male prepares himself for round seven as Ryu pulls out.

Who, again, was Lucas Indigo? Who the fuck was that?

* * *

 ***wipes nosebleed off the floor* God, that was so hot... sorry I didn't describe or write more, probably should've but it is getting late and I need to sleep and this should _not_ be on my mind this late. But there we are, our side of Ness's lustful side... we need to find Lucas's and see where that gets him because it looks like Ryu and Ness have shared some spit and some dick together, if you know what I mean. I didn't think I could've gotten one scene of sex writing to be this long but my one-shots end around this word counter. I hope you all loved this chapter, glad to have gotten it out. Don't miss Chapter #5: Don't Miss the Date, which will be back in Lucas's perspective, a perspective where the morning after shall be explored so badly it'll hurt. I love you all so much! Thanks for being awesome readers! Have a great day! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Miss the Date

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Glitter and Glass, #5: Don't Miss the Date. Last time, wow guys, shit hit the fan and it was hit pretty hard. Our other main man Ness has now not only kissed, but has fucked his boss, Ryu. But what does this mean for the blonde boy who everyone wants to love? We're about to find out. Tonight you get a new character with the appearance of a couple old ones, and it is time to get one character involved in a love triangle, right? Wouldn't that be the best type of thing to do, no? I hope so, you guys have been really enjoying it so far, and that means a lot. No sex in this chapter, but we'll have comprising thoughts, much more swearing... and I'm glad to be typing another chapter for this experimental story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _What did I do to deserve you? Is there even an answer to that? Rather... don't answer that. I'm much prefer to find out why instead._

His knees clang together, but he's gaping up at the high rise ceilings at a gorgeous, albeit grotesque painting of Napoleon Bonaparte during the Battle of Waterloo, all the guts spilling everywhere, musket fire, sword clangs, swearing, wide mouths, and there is the small French revolutionist in his navy garb looking good as fuck... Lucas is downright amazed at the intricateness above him.

"How the hell did I end up here?" he whispers to himself, shaking his head.

The warm summer breeze is flowing through the front doors of the mansion, light violin music playing on speakers, though there is a live band out in the corner so unless their creations were being amped out to the masses, their added effect did not work, waste of time. Above him, though below the painting, is a winding staircase, on either side of the grand ballroom. Lights lace the railings, gold lines of wood with halcyon dots wrapping around them like a tongue dancing for entry in front of a closed mouth. A single chandelier swings above the reflective floor, an mired mix of tuxedos and gowns skirting around the glass ground. Streamers in a plethora of colors flow from the chandelier to the columns adorning the wall, those falling to the floor in a tornado of cloth and bodies.

Inviting bubbles of noise froth over the crowd in their pockets, and Lucas is lost, there's nowhere to go, but he has every single option at his disposal. He is standing somewhat awkwardly in the center of all this grandeur, not even dressed properly. Sure, he has the tuxedo bought from Men's Warehouse _on_ his body as he's wearing it, but that cannot excuse the matte tennis shoes with the flaps up and ripped apart as if some fucking Rottweiler went to town, but it is all he had since he couldn't find his only pair of dress shoes... for the ones he managed to find were stained with so many glasses of wine it wasn't even funny. (Even now he can here those nagging parents in his head. Never drink, son, you'll end up a fucking idiot with nowhere to go at parties since you aren't up to snuff."

" _Yeah, fuck you too_." Lucas thinks bitterly to himself, unsure of what to do. He takes one step onto the floor, gliding effortlessly it seems from the staircase he's standing on, and there's a laugh that comes from the depths, and he is a frozen stature. That stupid, stupid _fucking_ laugh just had to be his first invitation in the glorious house.

Her blonde hair is bouncing off her shoulders so much as she's an Energizer bunny reincarnate, and from the throngs of people she actually pushes aside (rude, much?), out comes popping out the host of the whole grand shebang, and her smile is as wide as the Grand Canyon, on steroids, with heroine injected in the river or some convoluted simile like that. (Lucas tries, at the very least.)

"Lucas Indigo! What a surprise!" crows the bubbly and effervescent Samus Digorrio. She comes at him like a puma to a cute bouncy ball, and she fucking tackles him to the glass floor. There's a crack somewhere and he's groaning, but she's hugging him like there's no tomorrow. After one too many kisses near his neck as clearly this Samus person has had one too many vodka tonics, but he wants one because it looks like there's a bar out in the corner.

"Yeah, I can see you've found me." he croaks out, just barely as the oxygen is leaving his brain that white and purple spots are flooding his vision at a speed of a thousand sons. Samus giggles ( _yeah_ , she's drunk as a fucking skunk, Samus Digorrio never, ever giggles. Laughs, maybe.) and gets off him, letting him up and then shaking his hand so vigorously that Lucas can practically feel all the ligaments ripping out and tearing apart into some crimson mess.

Their history goes back to the college days (that was only like nine, ten years ago... not too horrible of a time passed between them, right?) so they are practically brother and sister. Samus tucks some of her curly hair behind her head, diamond eyes bright with excitement, she's found her lost puppy. "Glad to see you made it!"

He smiles sheepishly, it is every man's wish to be complimented in front of nearly three hundred people. "Thank you for inviting me. Said I had been the first person who got the RVSP. This was just a random occurrence?"

"Got bored." Samus shrugged.

Lucas is somewhat jealous of her success, being a famous author on writing about nature and weird shit like that (the only time the blonde man wants to experience nature is with a specific green plant that smells strange and makes people super obnoxious... the illegal stuff, apparently not in Colorado for medicinal purposes, but this guy is not moving to Colorado just for weed. Fuck that noise!) and now she manages to live in a mansion that could easily house a football stadium within its borders and still have room. She's rich, he's rich from Facebook videos.

"You were bored? So you wanted to host a party for all the people you know in New York..." he trails off, mystified by her response.

She grins, and there's an awkward silence between them as they've fucked before, and he was messy and sloppy and she couldn't be with a man who needs more than one time through the rinse cycle. But here Samus is clearing her throat and asking the strangest question out of all the ones in her repertoire she could've asked. Samus puts her lips together in a pursed fashion, twirling one sunbeam lock of her hair, and Lucas is really trying not to stare at her breasts through that tight emerald dress hugging her body. "Got a boyfriend?" she asks.

He blinks, caught off guard by her question. "N- no. I wish," Lucas snorts, then has a twinkle gleam in his eye. "Actually, there is this guy..."

"There is?" She squeals like a pig, jumping up and down, and she's kicking out super happily, Lucas wonders why he ever questions being sad at her breaking up with him. Young love, he supposes. "Who?"

"Name is Ness, works at-"

"Ness?" her eyes go wide, but Samus is unable to continue the next thought as someone from behind decides to scare Lucas the fuck out.

"Someone mention me?" comes the voice, and Lucas practically melts, shivers slide down his spine, and he turns, and he turns so slowly because he needs to absorb that the hottest fucking guy on the planet is behind him, got invited to the _same_ party, and even recognizes who he is in the middle of the crowd. Ness Myers is standing in front of the two blondes, rocking back and forth on his heels, one cheeky smile plastering his lips. A couple black and blue bruises mar his neck, clearly from lips as Lucas has seen those before, shamelessly claiming stake to a few on other men's necks in New York, some adding those to his own skin. The man's hair is darker under the bright light, a sheen of gorgeousness that Lucas wants to run his hands through.

"H- hi, hi there." Lucas stutters. Apparently, around this hot man of hunk, the blonde forgets simple mental processes in speaking. Wondrous.

Samus steps up to evenly match her companion, throwing her arms around him in a hug. "We were. Lucas here mentioned there's a guy he's interested in. Turns out, its you!"

Ness laughs to himself, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes glance over Lucas's and there's a moment of shock riveting between the two of them as Ness bites down on his lower lip, his eyes flash, Lucas is gone in a world of euphoria, and for a split second both men are frozen in their stares. "Yes, he is correct. We've traded numbers, names... hopefully more."

Lucas blushes at that statement, his feet really want him to flee but he has no idea what the fuck to do because why is there this hot guy telling him low key that they have to have sex in the place somewhere. Samus purses her lips again. "How do you know each other?" she asks slowly, simply, enunciating every syllable. Something's up, clearly.

The blonde male remembers how to speak at this point so he's laughing. "I vomited on his shoes at a show once, actually. Went to the Men's Warehouse near my apartment to get a suit, and he's one of the workers in the store. Traded numbers, names... hopefully more as well."

Ness tilts his head to the side like an intrigued cat, his eyes mischievous. "And how do you and Samus know each other?"

"College buddies," Samus nods, but there's no mention of love between them, and Lucas is constantly calling her a bitch in his head because she purposely left that out on fucking purpose, that little slimy bitch. "Broke apart due to time, but I have never forgotten him."

The dark haired male looks at Lucas with an eyebrow raise, examining him again like at the Hairspray show, and good lord he cannot handle this anymore, he cannot handle this and he _cannot handle this at fucking all. What does he do? What do you do at this stage in the game?_ "Lucas, any idea how Samus and I know each other?"

"She's bought something from your store before?" Lucas guesses, but he's wrong, so fucking wrong.

"We fucked." Ness says crudely.

Samus takes that moment to bow out gracefully, she makes a small gasp with her mouth, casting one glance at Lucas before vanishing into the party. Lucas is temporarily blinded with rage at this point, he's shaking, Ness is backing up. His... his ex-girlfriend had sex with the guy he's now in love with? Did Ness and Samus hook up and date and do the whole lovey dove shit that is so cliché it makes him want to vomit? Did Ness fuck Samus while they were together? The dropping of the eyes mentions something different, but now paranoia rises in Lucas's blood, he's done, he's wanting to die.

(His responses are screaming inside his head. He has to kill him, he has to kill Ness Myers and then masturbate all over his dead body like a necrophilia crazed monster, he's raising a hand, he's imagining it closing into a fist, but something in him changes. Lucas snaps, but bends in a different way.)

Without thinking, Lucas takes a deep breath, takes one step, and he decides. This guy, this _fucker_ , needs to be taught a lesson with bed sheets, ball gags, and lust. So much lust.

The blonde steps forward (okay, he dives into this), grabs Lucas by the face, and kisses him. Kisses him hard.

So hard, Ness gasps and kisses back.

* * *

 **Well... yeah, short chapter, but a big chapter. This story won't be too long. We won't be making it to the 20's in terms of chapters, but we _will_ be at in the mid teens, probably around sixteen to eighteen chapters, and there's a lot from here to there that we've got to make, lol. But I can practically tell you, y'all (I'm southern) can guess what's happening next, for Chapter 6, right? Or... at least a part of it. But, anyways, in our main cast, we're at Lucas, Ness, Ryu, Corrin (F), and now Samus... we've got two characters left to get through, but they're going to be there soon in a way I cannot wait to reveal. Hope you all loved this short chapter, and thanks for reading. Have a great day! Love you all! **

**~ Paradigm**


	6. Chapter 6: Leave Me or Love Me

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Glitter and Glass, #6: Love Me or Leave Me. Last chapter we got introduced to Samus, and how she has thrown this huge party to get Lucas and Ness together. Though that wasn't stated, wasn't it sort of strange they both fell into each other's lap like that? Well... this time, I've got a little treat for you all. A Lucas x Ness Rated M scene, more than what I allowed in TRTL between the two of them though that pushed my Rated T boundaries, this is a true scene that I feel comfortable with. I know a few of you are looking forward to it, but this is going to be pushing the plot forward actually- whenever two people have intercourse and are in a relationship... that's a hard bond to break and it can cause a lot of problems. So, enjoy!**

* * *

 _I'm upset and horny. You look at me as if you were doing just a few seconds ago and I'll be dropping more than just my classy act._

The door is shut with enough force the rest of the room shakes, but Ness doesn't care about that right this minute (because, shit, guys, he's about to screw this cute blonde and make it mean something. Ryu was... _is_ just an afterthought) as the lights are lowly dimmed from Lucas's shaking hands. Electricity cackles between them and the dark haired man is smiling as he approaches the corner of the bed where Lucas sat himself.

Ness takes no time in asking how he wants things done as he goes in for a kiss, suckling at the other male's jaw, there is a small gasp that elicits itself from Lucas's mouth and they are _already_ falling back into the covers like giddy schoolboys. Lucas grips at the back of Ness's dress shirt, trying to make coherent thought. "You- you never told me about fucking Samus."

That causes the older man to pause. "Well, you never told me you dated her." A quick moment of uneasiness follows the statement, but it passes with Ness's response.

"Seemed unimportant at the time."

"Did you fuck her?" he asks harshly.

Lucas blushes, his face is so gorgeous being lit up like a firecracker. "No," he admits. "I'm- I'm a virgin. Sadly."

A needle sharply scratches off somewhere, and Ness leans upright, slightly scowling. "You're a what?" he asks sharply. "A virgin? You've never, _ever_ had sex before? And you just came all gun ho at me because you could?"

Each word is blunt and drives itself deep into Lucas and he bites down on a soft candied lip, he's afraid to look at the guy who stole his heart directly, but he's wincing underneath Ness's tongue and demanding eyes, so he caves into the truth. "Yeah... I- I did. You look hot today. You _are_ hot, today."

"That I can appreciate." Ness laughs, going back to the man's neck hungrily.

They both whine into the comforter, both of their bodies grinding and moving the sheet off the floor where now Lucas's head has hit the _plunk_ feel of the mattress. It hasn't even been five minutes and they already have travestied the bed. Good working, for them. (He's not experienced, the blonde isn't, but for sure as shit Ness is and he's going to lead him. Feels like Ryu.)

" _Need to get him out of my mind_ ," the worker thinks to himself as he lets Lucas's hands unbutton his shirt and throw it to the ground. He's already working at Lucas's button on his pants, but the lighter haired male is frowning heavily, and there's a scowl on his face as if he doesn't want this. " _What the fuck am I thinking? Get it together Ness. Lucas wants this. I need this_."

To distract him, Ness traces patterns on Lucas's bare hips, pulling down the waistband of his underwear, the blonde cries out into the etchings on the ceiling while the raven haired man's fingers loop circles over the bones and down the inner side of his thighs. Lucas tries to shift upward some, but Ness is thinking way ahead of everything and removes the belt from his pants, moving them to Lucas's hands and knotting them together to the headrest. The blonde's eyes are wide in fright, but another kiss soothes him down.

Ness removes the belt around Lucas's waist and prods his mouth gently with it. "Open up," he instructs. "A virgin always makes sure to let everyone know what's going on and since I need to maintain some level of professionalism here, I'm not letting one peep leave this room." The man responds like the good dog he is (Ness would've pried open his mouth had he refused anyway. He let Ryu use him, he's going to use Lucas. Easy as that) and now the blonde is tied and gagged on a bed about to have sex not even _ten_ minutes after entering the bedroom.

Lucas cannot tear his gaze from the hunk of beauty in front of him, every thought is betraying as he feels the material of his shirt leave his body, thrown to the floor as well. Ness is a naked body on a bed looming in front of him, and now he can't even believe that there's going to be something inside a particular hole. Ness starts to sluggishly jerk the rod of manhood (he wants to be proud at naming his cock other things besides vulgar terms), and then shifts the belt inside Lucas's mouth where the buckle appears at the opening to get a tongue out, or in.

He presses a few fingers up to the tied man's face. "Suck." he commands. There's a roughness in his voice, a harshness that excites Lucas so much as his dick begins to engorge with blood, the head swells and now he's entirely aroused in front of Ness, a ruby red head, a prime meat for the taking, and he's having to lick some other guy's fingers for something other than holding hands.

Ness shivers at the coolness of saliva sliding off his fingernails, before lowering himself down in front of Lucas's hole. Bleached, or something. "You bleach your ass?" he says, because there isn't a hint of questioning behind the phrase. Lucas nods, eyebrows raised at why this matters, but then all of a sudden he lets out a loud moan as Ness, with his coated digits, sticks one finger inside Lucas, priming and prodding around for anything remotely jackpot worthy.

The raven haired male loves the look on his lover's face at the feeling, it is strange and exciting for first-timers. After that it is routine. He adds another finger in and begins making scissor hands, stretching out the boy's sphincters and now Lucas is groaning, _bucking_ himself under the belt gag that he cannot stop quivering in pleasure. "You like that, don't you?" Ness smiles genuinely. He loves virgins. Only because it is much more fun breaking them, breaking them is the best part.

There is a pause, because the business worker is considering whether or not he should add a third finger. Should he? Or is his already erect cock ready for the primal intercourse? Ness decides the latter option because, fuck it, it isn't like Lucas can actually respond with an answer right now, can he? A nightstand and dresser collect on the right side of the room, covered in dust and smeared cherry lipstick stains, meaning Samus herself has done some dirty work in the world, too. Ness pries open the top drawer, there's nothing. Searches all the others too, and there's nothing.

Shit. Looks like Lucas is getting fucked bareback. (Nothing wrong with that, right?)

Ness goes back to straddling Lucas's body (the male hadn't left his eyes leave Ness's cock, he's staring at it, he's staring at it) and scratches the back of his neck. "Um... Luke, sorry to let you know this, but there aren't any condoms. Or lube. It looks like I'll have to... uh-" and Ness stops speaking, scratches his neck once again, doesn't let Lucas think anymore as he positions himself back in front of Lucas's entrance and shoves in, already down to the hilt.

Lucas screams against the gag as Ness slams into him, there is nothing funny about getting ripped into rather than glided into, you see. Ness starts pumping in and out, groaning lustfully, his head tilted back, his mouth wide open in an ecstasy yell, his hips colliding with Lucas's butt, and there is this moment of stillness as you can hear flesh hitting flesh.

The blonde is tight, like a taut net that needs to be unraveled and uncoiled. Lucas tries to forgo the pain, but there are tears prickling at his eyes and he's sad that there isn't much to enjoy currently. Ness manages to move his hands over to Lucas's body, roaming it, before seizing his cock. The blonde lets out a lustful moan, swelling up the head even more as Ness begins to pump. Back and forth, back and forth. Both of their bodies are slick with sweat, and then there's a strange second of bliss as Lucas's face begins to slack.

He's about to blow, clearly.

A fresh stream of white sprays everywhere from Lucas's cock, and Ness continues to pump his hand while thrusting his own cock inside the boy. He hasn't found the prostate yet, but will, and when he does... ooh boy, enough salt to freshen up twenty boxes of fish. Ness's hand is coated in a pearly white liquid of cum, sweat, and other droplets of human liquid when he finds the spot of love inside the tied up man.

Lucas lets out another scream, his back arching off the bed as Ness slams into his prostate. Ness's eyes roll into the back of his head as he releases inside his lover, he's groaning, and his dick is spewing semen, he's shooting and then something rips them apart, Ness falls onto Lucas and rolls off. The boy has been knocked out momentarily from his blissful experience.

The raven haired male quickly works at the belt buckle around Lucas's mouth, before untying him at the bedpost.

He wraps his legs back around his lover and places one quick kiss on his mouth.

They are clearly still streaming cum from both of their cocks, but Ness has a question, a true one this time.

"Can we date?" Ness asks simply, kissing Lucas.

Lucas props a smile. He's found his mister, took him long enough. "Of course, you silly idiot."

* * *

 **Yeah... quick and short, quick and short but effective and hot. I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter (1.8k isn't very long I understand but I really wanted to get something out into this story before this week happened as shit is hitting the fan next couple of chapters where the story will really hitch off). Ness and Lucas have had their sex, but clearly we aren't just stopping there with them. We've got to get Ryu, Corrin, and Samus into the picture. What shall they do? Who knows? Thank you guys so much for reading and if you liked this chapter, leave a review and tell me what you thought! If you haven't followed or favored this story yet and want to know about all of the updates, do that! It'll mean so much to me. Have a great day! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	7. Chapter 7: Devil's Persuasion

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter of Glitter and Glass, #7: Devil's Persuasion. I want to say thank you to everyone who has been so faithful with this story, waiting for my updates that are now few in far between. Last chapter you all once again got to see my poor attempts at writing anything remotely sexual, hahaha, it really isn't my forte but I have to try sometimes, right? Before I continue, and I normally wouldn't say anything, I'm going to.**

 **If any of you were to see the review page, you'd see one particular review about a guest who had some** ** _lovely_** **words for me. And here's my response, to you, guest. Thank you for welcoming me back to the fandom though I never truly was gone as I still updated stuff and is** ** _currently_** **doing said action, so joke is on you. Also, thank you very much for making my review count go up! That was super sweet of you. Thirdly, how cute that you posted said flame anonymously. That just means you're a coward who doesn't have the gall to make an account and let everyone contact you for your hate. I am going to continue writing I want, and nothing you said hurt. Moreso I laughed at the fact that you had to swear in getting my attention. If you can't hold an argument without cussing, don't even attempt. I'm not deleting your review, I'm letting it sit there as a reminder. If no one is hating what you're doing,** ** _I'm_** **doing something wrong. Have a good day madam or sir, you make me laugh.**

 **Back to the subject at hand, it's time for the glass aspect of our four main characters to see what really happens. Cursing, sex, blood, death, and so much more now await my friends. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Though I could be a nice guy and let you go on your merry way, I shall not be so kind in forgiving you._

Ryu scratches the back of his neck several times throughout the morning, tired and red-eyed. Corrin puckers her lips from over the side of the counter, her wary glances at her boss reminding him that he probably needs to speak up with what's troubling him. It's instinctual for Ryu to curl himself up into ball when things don't go his way, and so there's this hesitancy to even open his mouth and explain the issue. Corrin has to make several motions with her hands as if they're working like a windmill for the Asian to even acknowledge she's trying to help him.

"I stayed up all night crying." he says softly.

Corrin laughs out loud, and it downright causes Ryu's insides to twinge. She notices his expression and stops, somber immediately. "Oh, you- you aren't joking. What about?"

"Ness." Ryu answers, and he really wants to curl back up into that ball.

"Why did you cry over him?"

"Not over him," he adds, and now Ryu's straightening his suit as if he has a nervous tick (man, what the fuck is wrong with him today?) and he's licking his lips and he's feeling the tears prickle back at the sides of his face but he's trying to stay all composed and nice and neat for the one person in the room who matters. "About how Ness is in a relationship."

"Oh," Corrin says, looking down at her nails awkwardly. "You wanted to date him?"

"We fucked about a month ago," Ryu is blunt and Corrin raises an eyebrow but she chooses not to speak, only listen. "He and I... after you drove both of us home, we kissed and had sex in my apartment, my bedroom. I was going to ask him if it'd be okay in becoming a thing, but he had already left early in the morning. As you know, he called in sick that day, but really only because I screwed him beyond imaginative levels. I had lost control, and I think given his nature... it threw him off guard someone matched his insanity level."

"So... why is this a problem now?"

"Because that evening, y'know, after we fucked, he went to that party he had been invited to. Samus's little gig. Turns out that Lucas, the blonde he had mentioned, went. They... well... they-" Ryu cannot get the word out and he's blushing, knowing that the same cock he had seen from Ness somehow found its way to the git who likes vomiting on people's shoes and stuttering at things he does not understand.

"Ness and Lucas had sex at Samus's party and are now dating?" Corrin puts the pieces of the puzzle together, frowning absurdly.

"Yes," Ryu nods. "And it hit me that I was super close in getting the guy I had always wanted."

"Whoa there cowboy..." Corrin walks around the counter, holding her boss back by the shoulders. "When did you ever have feelings for Ness? You've said numerous times that you weren't... that you didn't like- Ryu, I'm confused."

"Trust me, I am too."

"Well, you cried over Ness dating someone that isn't you?"

"Yes, that's correct," Ryu looks away shamefully. "And it's perhaps twenty times worse because Ness works here. I am not going to simply fire him for that reason, he has no idea. For all he knows, we had a one night stand and neither one of us let it evolve into anything other than that. It's wrong that I'm in love with a co-worker and wish to do anything possible to get him back."

Corrin purses her lips at this. "Sounds dark."

Ryu rubs his forehead with the back of his hand. "Well... drastic times cause you to do drastic measures."

"What exactly are you saying? You're going to try and break them up?"

"No... nothing like that, nothing like that at all."

She looks at him with a particular peculiarity though she cannot place it on something. Corrin has known Ryu for many, many years and she's gone through the thick and thin with him on many occasions. But now her eyes can view it full force, the lost puppy dog look in his eyes, how even his hair is combed messily because there's no fire residing in his soul to do anything. Corrin cannot necessarily soul search for him and get a guy or girl who'll compliment what he wants... and she's certainly not going to be a wedge in between Ness.

"Hell... Ryu, _I_ liked Ness at one point. Everyone likes him at one point, I suppose. He just has that charm I guess. It's hard to tell." her white hair is flopping around and she's never at a loss for words but this is one of those times and it hurts that she cannot help him. (Maybe she should just put a bullet to his brain, fire, and give Ryu the satisfaction of never being mortally hurt again. However, that's murder. She helps people. She doesn't murder them.)

Ryu opens his mouth to object when the jingling bells ring and that means a customer has entered their great establishment for suits and corsets and more. He turns to greet said individual when the moisture in his mouth dries up, his heart bitters up to a black seed, and he's staring at the beyond youthful and bright eyes of that fucking twat Lucas Indigo. The man is dressed nice and neat, probably for a date with Ness Myers, _his boyfriend,_ but Ryu's co-worker, _his_ love interest. Ryu wants to punch the man in his perfect set of teeth, and he's wanting to rip every little piece of that man's soul off of his body.

"Good afternoon Ryu, afternoon Corrin!" Lucas greets sweetly, perhaps just riding on cloud nine. ( _Fucking great, you cheating cock sucker_ , Ryu intones darkly to himself, and Corrin silently makes her way back to the counter, seeming to be awfully consumed by the last purchase made by some old lady who wanted a suit for her husband.) "How are you?"

The Asian locks his jaw without knowing, and his gaze is murderous. "Fabulous, Lucas. What are you all dressed up for?"

"Oh, I'm treating Ness out to a date when he gets off work. I was coming to stop by and deliver these flowers." Lucas shows the bouquet of roses that he was hiding behind his back, and Ryu's heart flares up again, because son of a bitch, those roses were meant to be in _his_ hands giving them to _his_ boyfriend named Ness Myers.

"That's sweet of you!" Corrin claps her hands together excitedly, and Ryu glares at her as she's completely consumed by this fucking act of him being super sweet which is absolute horseshit, absolute pure horseshit.

Ryu looks down at his hands before he can start to rage at Lucas, when he remembers something. Ness was out for lunch break, the man often liked strolling the streets and getting a coffee or sub sandwich. He wouldn't be back for awhile, and that meant prime opportunity to fuck everything up. "Hey, Corrin, when Ness gets back, let him know that the main changing room needs to have its garbage bag replaced. I'm going to borrow Lucas for a moment."

Lucas smiles. "Anything!"

Corrin looks at Ryu seriously, her expression tense. _What are you thinking, Ryu? How bad is this going to get? Have you lost your damn mind, perhaps?_

Ryu grabs Lucas's hand and smirks devilishly to himself when the blonde idiot doesn't pull away as that type of contact is somewhat similar to cheating, no? He pulls him back behind the walls of the store, near the dressing rooms. Primarily, the 'main' dressing room. The same one that he told Corrin to relay to Ness. The dressing room does not need a replaced trash bag, as he had just done that when he entered for the morning shift.

He turns to the blonde, who's still out there in some idiotic la-la land. "It's been awhile since you've been back here, huh?"

Lucas nods. "Yeah, actually. When I bought my suit for that party."

"Samus's, right? Ness says that's how you two started dating. That night."

There's a significant blush creeping up on the younger male's face that he coughs. "Yep... you've got that right. That's when we well... we did-"

"It's okay. Ness already told me the day after, which almost made my breakfast reappear all over him, but that's in the past now, so it doesn't matter," Ryu smiles. "Now, you're probably wondering in my reasoning for sending you back here."

"Not really." Lucas shrugs, smiling. The want to rip his face off returns in Ryu's blood, so his fingers clench and unclench once more, and he's breathing heavily to himself, deeply to himself and he's waiting and he's waiting for the world to brink over into madness, and it's about to happen.

"Ness is out for a lunch break. Since you decided to come at the time when he's out, his break should almost be over. He'll find it a neat and wonderful surprise if you were to be in here when he gets back so you can ask him your question." Ryu's face is happy because the boy is going to believe almost anything and it's going to damn fucking hilarious when Ness walks in and sees the downright travesty that's been occurring in the back of the store.

There's a pause in Lucas's thinking, where he's processing, yet there is no red flags being raised. Ryu is such a nice man, he's being super genuine. (Wake up you dumb fuck! Don't you see what he's trying to do?)

"Oh, that sounds super sweet!"

"Like, if you were to sit in a particular position and-"

"Got exactly what you're thinking. I love it!" Lucas yells, almost dropping the flowers.

"Scoot yourself inside and wait. You'll be happy to know that I think Ness will be head over heels for you." Ryu says, and he's wringing his hands because he's about to be such an asshole and cross so many lines, but _fuck it,_ he's a grown man and he can twist people's destinies if he wants to.

Lucas slips inside, hiding behind the black curtain. Ryu taps his foot and waits, and the evil thoughts pass over him again with such feverish and fervent speed it causes him to almost tip over. Knowing that the boyfriend of his lust is within arms reach of him sends euphoric waves of pleasure over his body. On the outside, Ryu looks like such a sweet and innocent man with happiness rebounding from syllable to syllable, cheek to cheek. But, look a little deeper and you see a core filled to the brim with such jealousy it is a black smear over a beautiful drawing of brightness and color.

 _One Mississippi._ Ryu begins to step forward.

 _Two Mississippi._ Lucas places the flowers on the bench against the dressing room wall.

 _Three Mississippi._ Ryu pushes back the curtain, eyes set ablaze with fiery retribution.

 _Four Mississippi._ Lucas turns, sensing a threat.

 _Five Mississippi._ Ryu connects.

Like lightning, Ryu slams his lips onto Lucas's, and there's a slight struggle due to being caught off guard. The blonde lets out a yelp that is covered by flesh, and Ryu's thoughts abandon him like running race horses, because fuck, this blonde twat can respond to action so well. Lucas is unsure to what is exactly happening. What should he be doing?

Ryu grips Lucas's head with a clump of his hair hard, rearing the boy back. He cries out in pain as the Asian savagely attacks his neck with teeth and tongue. Their crotches begin to grind together, and there's a hardness starting to develop in Lucas's beltline which is beyond wrong and needs to be stopped. Holy fuck! What the hell is he doing? Ryu goes back to Lucas's mouth before he can cry for help, pinning his hands to the wall.

Underneath, Ryu is beginning to harden, like soft putty being molded into firm clay. Ryu is not thinking, he's only acting.

He has one thought on his mind.

 _Make Ness pay for his sins._

* * *

 **There we are guys! That was Chapter #7: Devil's Persuasion. It looks like we're here in a pickle. Ryu just very evidently is trying to stir something up and now the world is going to collapse around us. As I've noticed, I'm never easy on this pairing, am I? In Cross Examined, Ness and Lucas finally manage to become a couple after so much breaks them apart. In Oasis, they're both so fucked up that is there even a relationship to begin with? Raven and the Lion has a journey that had so many ups-and-downs... good heaven. Then you have this story, where everyone is screwing everyone and there's no compensation. What will happen when our little Ness Myers discovers what is going on behind the scenes? What will become of Lucas and Ryu with this evident kissing attack? All I can say is... be warned, Ness will be paying for his sins and ten fold. Time to crank this story up a notch, huh? Thank you so much for reading and please review! Let me know what you thought, it'd mean so much to hear from you. I hope to see you all very soon with Chapter #8: Me and A Gun. I love you all! Have a great day! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	8. Chapter 8: Me And A Gun

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter of Glitter and Glass, #8: Me And A Gun. This is the peak of our story, with a super quick decline towards a murky resolution, because with a heavy heart I announce that the end of Glitter and Glass is upon us in ten days, October 12th is the day our last chapter will go up and this four month trip into the horrific minds of Lucas and Ness, their glitter and glass life will come to a close. This chapter title came to me thanks to a gorgeous dancer named Lauren Shaw performing a dance on YouTube to a song by the same name (seriously, go check it out, this girl is only fourteen moving like... it's indescribable lol, I love dance). Got the title from the dark foreboding message being presented... who is this 'me' the title is speaking about and what's with the gun? Well, you'll see soon enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Life is precious, love is even more precious. Keep both close and never let them go. If you do, there'll be dire consequences._

Ness is having a great, a great _fucking_ day, and there's nothing in the entire world that could ruin it. He smiles and waves to everyone he sees, and even if they stare back at him with blank eyes wondering exactly what's up with the raven haired male, he truthfully doesn't care. He knows Lucas came by the office to see him, there's going to be a bunch of flowers clutched with the blonde because he's so afraid to let them go.

Corrin waves when he walks through the front door, the sun setting a gorgeous halo behind him as he appears to have walked out of the clouds with heavenly fire dousing him in such a sheen radiance of beauty. Her pallid hair is combed down to rest as a cascading torrent of marshmallow gush down her neck. She nods to him gently, transfixed on the register, counting the dollars from someone's latest purchase.

"Ryu wants you to go change the trash bag in the main dressing room," she says after a minute of formal greetings based between them. "Something is back there for you as well." Corrin adds after seeing Ness's raised eyebrow.

Spurred interest rises in Ness's stomach, and he's smiling like a giddy fucking school boy (could this day get any better?). Well, for what it was worth, he was about to find out. The trek to the back of the store feels like it takes thirty plus hours for him to even get his feet moving. As he approaches the back of the store, he hears something that causes him to stop in his tracks.

"Yeah, right there... oh, Luke, fuck!" he hears his boss, Ryu, cry out against the walls.

 _Luke?_ Ness's eyes widen. Was his supposed surprise seeing oral sex given by some stranger to his employer? God, wouldn't that be a sight? Ness unbuttons his jeans but lets them still hang at his hips in case this isn't what he's supposed to see. A black curtain meant to keep people from peeping in closes the sound of gorgeous euphoria to a minimal, and Ness knows there's at least two people in there by the two pairs of shoes he sees lying against the floor.

He peels back the curtain, and then... screams. He didn't expect to see... _this._ His _boyfriend_ Lucas Indigo on his knees like some fucking slave going up and down on Ryu's cock with such a feverish lust. The Asian male as his head rolled back and he's moaning at the sounds and feels. Oh _God_ , the sounds. The sick slurping and how Lucas seems to be enjoying this. Both men are naked, and Ness can see the bright blemish of red sprouting near Lucas's entrance meaning... Ryu had to have entered him.

"Lucas?" Ness's voice catches itself and he's sobbing suddenly. "Ryu?"

The action freezes, Lucas pops off of Ryu's sweltering penis, and at the very moment the poor Asian seems to erupt, showering the blonde in a mess of cum, sweat, and other body fluid. They aren't smiling, and the blonde is so caught off guard, he stumbles back as if he's staring at a ghost. Ness's eyes travel to a bouquet of flowers caught in Ryu's trembling right hand. They... Lucas didn't come to see him, did he?

"Ness, this isn't-" Lucas starts, standing up, retrieving his pants, looping the belt back through them.

"Ryu... you... you and _him_ ," Ness can't get the words out. He's starting to cry, he's wanting to cry. "How could you?" he howls.

He doesn't look back, Ness tears out the front door, away from Corrin's words and before he's out he can hear her shouting at Ryu with a complete fury in her voice. Lucas's gentle voice calls out the raven haired male's name, terrified, and Ness is starting to feel one burning feeling rise in his stomach and travel up until his entire body is a sweltering transport for rage.

He bustles out into the crowded streets of New York, and the cheery façade that Ness has with him has completely died, there's death riddling through his bones and someone's going to die tonight, and perhaps it'll be him with a bottle of cyanide pills in one hand and the long drop from a skyscraper in front and he'll have to choose because this pain is too insurmountable.

"Ness!" he hears Lucas scream, and then the business man realizes he didn't really walk or run that far, he's bent down in a curled up ball rocking in front of the Men's Warehouse. Ness looks inside to see Corrin and Ryu arguing, she is trying to match his height while the man still hasn't even cleaned up his seed. His seed covering _his_ boyfriend, _the same guy who fucking cheated on him!_

"I loved you!" Ness roars at Lucas, turning around, his face twists into a wicked snarl, and he has Lucas by the flaps of his suit.

"You don't understand!" the blonde cries.

"Tell me what it is, then! I saw you sucking my boss's cock! He came from your actions. Those flowers? Were they for him?"

"NO!"

"Then why was he holding them?"

"He came onto me!"

"No he sure as fuck didn't! Clearly not, given that you were sucking him off!" Ness is screaming, and he doesn't give a flying fuck about the stares being tossed his way. This is not his happy day, he wants to rewind back to just a measly five minutes ago where everything was put in its right place, it all shattered at Corrin's greeting.

"Ness, you've gotta believe me... I-" Lucas tries to speak, but he's a flustered red, his neck is gone to all hell with embarrassment, and he's still got a smudge of Ryu's cum trailing down his cheek which Ness has the urge to burn with a flamethrower along with a few inches of the blonde's face.

"Were you just trying to fuck and get with me so you could date him?" Ness demands. "That's not how it's supposed to work! He and I did indeed screw, the day before we fucked at Samus's party... but shit, Lucas, that was before I realized how much I cared for you!"

"You loved me?" Lucas's voice is impossibly soft, but he cannot meet his eyes, he cannot look at him with that vicious glare because in truth he just cheated and it's going to end terribly if he tries to fight back.

"Oh no," Ness's face sours even further. "I'm not letting you pull that on me again. When you make that pout face because something you thought wasn't true turns out to be true. I'm not doing that again. You're not working your way up, back to where we were."

"Let me make it up for you..."

"You want to know how?"

"How?"

"Get out of my fucking life," Ness spits, with a rage that is so corrosive and bitter and truthful that it stabs Lucas's heart because no, this isn't good. Ness was supposed to be _his_ mister. That they'd be married at noon with a ringing church bell and white flowers in the lapel of their suits, not arguing in the bustling metropolis... no, this is all wrong! "Make me forget that I ever cared for you. What you did... that's inexcusable, you dumb fuck!"

Lucas's face crumbles and he dies almost figuratively, collapsing onto his knees as Ness spins on his heel, stomping off and cursing. He wipes off the smudge of cum still resting on his jaw. He doesn't even bother licking his finger off like he would've done had the situation been any different. The blonde looks into the Men's Warehouse to see Corrin slap Ryu across the face, and she's storming out of the store, glaring at Lucas before vanishing.

He doesn't even get the chance to apologize to anyone.

Shit.

This isn't good.

* * *

Corrin is texting him, but Ness pushes his phone even further down into his jeans, so far that the phone is almost ripping a hole into his pants, but this isn't the time to care. The gun feels light in his hands, and that's good, Ness deduces to himself. It makes letting it go and firing it much easier, it's not going to be holding him down. Ness also pockets a kitchen knife with him in the sleeve of his pant leg, and walks calmly down the hallway.

The bastard with the headband's apartment has to be somewhere close, has to be. The raven haired man's mind flies back to earlier this afternoon, with his now ex-boyfriend bent down, sucking the Asian's cock so perfectly in the same way he'd suck Ness's, and for some reason that angers him. He should've been the one dealing with cheating, he should've been the one having to resist Ryu's advances. Not- not the other way around.

Lucas hasn't even called. That usually means something bad, when the person who messes up doesn't try to alleviate the issue. Not good, not good at all. But, fuck, Ness isn't thinking about anything like that. He doesn't want reconciliation, he doesn't want to do a threesome and everyone all of a sudden sings In the Arms of an Angel together like a fucking gospel show choir. This isn't right, but he doesn't give a fuck.

Ness rapidly knocks against Ryu's door, and the seconds count down, they are ticking so slowly in his heart, he's so pumped, he's so ready. Ryu opens the door, the Asian man's eyes are bloodshot to all hell, it's clear he has been crying from his grave errors, but acceptance won't help him now, not in the slightest.

"Ness?" Ryu balks in surprise at seeing his employer.

The raven haired man snarls his welcome, before lifting the gun up and firing at Ryu straight in the chest. He falls down, his voice going out in a sudden croak, and Ness is now on top of him, unsheathing his knife at his pant leg. _Up. Down. Up. Down._ Ryu's cries become strangled and estranged as blood begins to spurt everywhere over the tile and everywhere else there is a tear. Ness drives the knife in the gunshot wound, ignoring the pained cries of his employer before Ryu cuts himself off, his eyes glaze over, and Ness is still slamming the blade down into the man's body.

"Fuck you! Fuck your house. Fuck your kisses and your sex, and the one time I may have cared for you. Fuck this perfectly established little life of yours with a job and a steady flow of bitches to screw at your content. Fuck you for making me ever have an interest in you. Fuck you for taking Lucas from me, from making him think whatever we had was fake! I'm sick and tired of you! And now, you won't be in charge of me anymore!"

Ness screams this out loud before raising the knife and slamming it into Ryu's skull. Bits of bone matter, blood, and skin spray everywhere. The raven haired man is covered in scarlet, and then he falls off the now unrecognizable corpse of Ryu Nietch, and he starts to laugh. He's a murderer. And now that he's started... there's no way he can stop, right? No way in hell will he let anyone involved in this get away.

Lucas's face flickers in his eyes for a minute. He _could_ go over to the blonde's house, get a fuck in, then slit his throat while he's at making sure the blonde asshole gets one good ride in before dying.

He likes this idea a lot. So much that it scares him.

Ness begins to make snow angels in the blood of his boss, laughing contently with the world as he begins to sing.

"It's just me and a gun. Me and my gun, and we're going to tear the whole fucking world down. Hallelujah!"

* * *

 **Well, I took it to level nine thousand because I could. Just picture Ness being Christian Bale from American Psycho (that movie and book are both so good, damn, it makes me sort of want to watch it). I really don't have much to say except there goes Ryu, from Ness's mind. This is the glass part, where the love becomes dark and turns to lust and rage. Looks like our blonde little hero better watch out for Ness and his gun, yeah? Please review and let me know what you thought! I typed this chapter up rather quickly, so I apologize if there's a lot of typos... I tend to get sloppy in my rushing as I am a day behind schedule and you all know I hate being behind schedule. I love you all! Have an amazing day! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	9. Chapter 9: Guess Who?

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter of Glitter and Glass, #9: Guess Who? I am super, super,** ** _super_** **excited for this one if not all the others as this is our resolution, our second to last chapter of the story... because with a heavy heart, in six days, we shall have our chapter ten, our epilogue of Glitter and Glass. This was really meant to be a short Rated M Lucas x Ness for all the fans to indulge in (including myself because I love these two guys like brothers and they just have to be written about) I think I write about them a lot, maybe too much to be healthy. I'll be honest, this is one of my last Smash projects for awhile (I still have Icarus Chronicle and May the Dust Bless, but besides that I'll be going onto new fandoms till I get the new amazing idea or something.) It'll be sad to say goodbye to this fandom for some time, but you get me probably until midway through January, which I know you all can handle, right? Yeah? Good! So, this chapter, we're going to have three old faces and one face who I learned how to incorporate into the chapter by planning it out just right. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Through the thicket to my ex-boyfriend's apartment we go, with gun in hand, toting and here I am, ready to slay you as I did before. You don't deserve me, you slippery little whore._

Lucas sort of wonders how he ever got so lucky, as he currently is staring in the face of two gorgeous ladies. Corrin Essler, the beauty from Harvard Law, and Samus Digorrio, the blonde Energizer bunny, both stand slightly preoccupied with looking at the mess now strewn across Lucas Indigo's apartment. The blonde male teeters back on his heels, smiling in that sheepish manner where he knows this is messed up. Written all over the walls in a frightening shade of red is the message, _You loved me and now I am going to love you back, the right way._ It was no hidden secret. Ness broke into his apartment and wrote that all over his walls, there could be no other explanation.

The raven haired male had already gone through the cupboards, smashing and destroying everything in his wake. Bits and pieces of pottery lay in ruin on the carpet, which had been slashed up to shit. Corrin finally lets the hand fall from her mouth in surprise, Samus swallowing the fear she had no idea she had been holding.

"Ness did all of this?" the silverette asks, a look of complete horror on her face.

"Yes. I had taken a walk instead of coming back here to cry, and this is what I came home to," Lucas nods, looking down at his hands ruefully. "I never even wanted to cheat on him. Ryu forced me to. Said he'd tell Ness that I did cheat on him had I not sucked him off and..." the blonde does not finish the rest of the sentence as it was slightly embarrassing to say in front of two ladies who did not need to hear that.

"I never knew he had the capacity to do any of this..." Samus looks around, and she places everything behind her. "I'm sorry for inviting both of you to my party... that must've ruined everything."

"No... it didn't."

"Yes, Lucas, _it did_. I mean look at the place! Ness is pissed off and trashed it. Who knows what else he's done?"

Corrin bites down on her lower lip, and she draws blood. The globule slides down her skin, splashing into the carpet, a torrent of crimson flaying everywhere. Little did they know, the grim reaper in a man named Ness Myers was currently off murdering his boss. Perhaps Ryu Nietch deserves the torment and destruction coming for him. Maybe he doesn't. Nobody knows. "Ryu hasn't answered any of my calls. He didn't tell me exactly what he was planning on doing with you," she says, regarding Lucas, "but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. I'm sorry _I_ didn't say anything."

"All four of us have a piece of the blame." Lucas admits, sinking to his knees. "He wouldn't listen to me no matter how hard I begged. Left me standing in Times Square with Ryu's cum all over my face. God, I was so embarrassed."

"As would I." Samus nods. The three of them come closer together, gripping hands.

"Why did you call her and I?" Corrin asks, the three of them so close their breath passed over each others shoulders like cold spasms from a seizure.

"I didn't want to be alone. Ness said he'd be back tonight to discuss things over, he had left me a note taped to my headboard. So... I panicked and got a hold of the two people who I know would come talk to me no matter what. You two."

Both women open their mouths to speak when a vibrating came from Lucas's pocket. He frowns, looking down at his phone which was now buzzing almost violently in his pocket. Pulling it out, his lips part open. Well, this _is_ disturbing.

"What is it?" both of the ladies blurt at the same time.

"A text message." Lucas answers mysteriously, the furrow in his eyebrows deepening so far where someone could plant seeds in them.

"From?" Corrin questions.

"Don't know. It's anonymous."

The silverette rolls her eyes. "What's it say?"

"Grim Reaper says hello..." the blonde male reads, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't recognize the number, and the message is sent in this really weird style of mixed uppercase and lowercase letters, like they weren't paying attention to what they were saying-"

"Grim Reaper? That's... morbid." Samus says in disgust, her nose wrinkling.

Without warning, a low boom resonates from the front door to Lucas's apartment. The three jump in shock, wheeling back together, all gripping their hands. Lucas is now freaking out, perhaps with very good reason. Did he just get these two ladies killed? Is this Ness back for a rampage? (Keep calm, Luke, you have to keep calm. Well, inner consciousness, how the fuck am I supposed to do that?)

There's a loud, riveting scream from the other side, and then the gleaming end of a knife appears in the doorway. Samus screams as the knife digs into the wooden door further and further till there's a splintering crack. Bits of wood flay away, and Lucas's face pales as he can see, clear as day through the now newly created hole, the bloodshot, tear stained face of Ness Myers, the deranged raven haired male holding a knife, a pistol, and a whole lot of hurt.

* * *

 _Dear Diary, it's Ness again._

 _Remember how I said I'd be making one of these like every day? Well, I lied, clearly, as this is only the second entry with the first one being where it's clear my lust caused me to not think straight. I'm infuriated with myself. I let the blonde boy live so close to me in my heart, he dwelled there and it was a painful experience having to think of him twenty-four-seven. So, being the nice guy that I no longer can be, I let Lucas into my heart. I let the blonde bitch into my heart to stay there and what a grave, stupid fucking error that was._

 _Not only does he feel like he has the power and ability to cheat on me (as if someone would even find the guts to do that in the first place), he does it with my boss. I'm writing this now in Ryu Nietch's apartment, bathing in his own blood. His corpse lies somewhere against the counter of his kitchen where I placed it last, and now this entire apartment is starting to stink. His lips still linger on mine, his gorgeous, loving touch. My ass still feels sore from when he fucked me, and I'll be honest, it was a good fuck. A fuck that I think could've been something worthwhile had Lucas not been invited to Samus's party._

 _In essence, because of that blonde bimbo, I'm in this mess. She maybe did that to get me and him together. Lucas and I did fuck at her party after all. If none of that had happened, would we have been okay? Would I be okay, is the question. If Lucas and I had not screwed at Samus Digorrio's party, maybe I'd be dating Ryu Nietch and everything would have been perfect. But, I suppose not._

 _I think I shall be stopping by Lucas's place. I need to see his face when I kill him, but this time I'm using my bare hands. Going to kiss that blonde fucker and then strangle him while he orgasms on his bed where I left the sticky note. He knows, oh, he knows I'm coming back for him, but not for what reason. Maybe when he's dead I can forgive him._

 _Just maybe._

 _This is going to be my last entry. I'm gonna throw it away in a trash bag and let it go to a dump, where no one will hear of it or that blonde fucker ever again. Serves him right for cheating on me and thinking he would just get away with it._

 _Sincerely, Ness Myers._

* * *

Ness Myers dreams of falling. He thinks he's falling.

His eyes snap open and realize that he's actually not dreaming of falling.

He literally is falling to the ground, and he's screaming. He's screaming bloody murder.

Everything seems to happen so fast, in life. That much is true. He wrenches open the door to Lucas's apartment. He's ready to kiss the blonde fucker for all its worth and then get back to killing him. Bare hands, the boy's crimson blood coating his hands like fucking rain and he'll be laughing over the body as he'll start stabbing it for all its worth, too.

What he does not expect, and rather angers him, is seeing Corrin and Samus in the apartment as well. Was he just getting one last fuck on with some of the women he's come to know in his life? With the shit that Lucas has been through either accidentally or on purpose works. But, Ness Myers does not like this one bit, he shall not stand for it one bit. He waves the gun around with much purpose except it is fun waving it about and seeming scary.

His first insult is directed to Corrin. How dare she not mention something the moment he waltzes into the door with that happy-go-lucky smile plastered on his face because he's having a good day. How he just goes by his day, and she tries defending herself with the simple excuse of how 'she had no idea, Ryu was just an asshole.' Ness laughs at this and lets everyone know that Ryu Nietch is dead, stabbed beyond belief in that guy's apartment.

Samus screams, and that's when he turns to her with a scowl marring his once beautiful features which are now taken up by hate and malice. How dare she think she knows what's best for him and his life. She started all of this. Her idea to have a huge fancy fucking party caused this. Him and Lucas to have sex. To get Ryu jealous. To get Lucas and him together. To get Ryu to have sex and suck off his boyfriend and for all of this to go wrong.

It's a life full of glitter and glass moments, Ness thinks to himself as he's howling.

Lastly, he goes to Lucas and lands one firm kiss against the blonde's mouth. Lucas is caught off guard, this is going well. But, it's almost as if the blonde can sense everything in the room, because now Mr. Indigo has the upper hand and there's a tumbling toss of bodies. Lucas is trying to wrench the gun from Ness's grasp, and the raven haired male pulls a fast one, throwing Lucas off of him and retrieving the knife from his ankle. Both girls scream, and they are frantically looking for a phone. The cops! They can help, right?

Lucas lunges, Ness swipes. There's several screams that echo and ring all throughout the room. The knife collides with the blonde's chest, and he yells out in pain, kicking out. His feet catch Ness in the chest, which causes him to fire the pistol in surprise, the kick of the gun knocking him back even further. Corrin ducks under the flying bullet, reaches for the phone, dials 911, and she's screaming.

Ness feels his back hit glass, and there's some more sharp pain. He feels the carpeted floor of Lucas Indigo's apartment leave his feet empty and bare, he's flying through the air, he's _falling_ through the air.

Ness Myers has always been a person of rational thought, but on the day of his boyfriend cheating him that all went out the window. He's screaming, he's screaming, he's so scared.

 _One Mississippi._ Ness closes his eyes and counts for the seconds until there's the crack.

 _Two Mississippi._ He relishes in Ryu's surprised face as the blade enters his chest for the fifteenth time.

 _Three Mississippi_. Ness Myers is angry that he does not get to kill Lucas Indigo by strangling him.

 _Four Mississippi._ He likes-

 _CRACK!_

Ness Myers's body hits the concrete from his ten story fall. Shards of glass litter around him, his body is broken at so many awkward angles, his limbs splayed out in a grotesque fashion with a piece of bone protruding through his neck, two tears of skin flying off his elbows, and his eyes are wide open, so gorgeously beautiful and black with that of rage and fire. The hazy siren of a police car whirr in the background, the inevitable squeal of their tires.

Tears are slowly still sliding out of Ness's face, and they crystallize on the ground. They are the glitters of his dead body, amid the glass.

The last rational sight Ness sees before everything went black was Lucas Indigo, with a cut across his neck, and there's so much blood as the blonde spurts and gags on the blood choking him to death, Lucas Indigo collapsing to his knees, hitting the carpet face first, unmoving.

Ness and Lucas...

Their Mister and Mister.

* * *

 **... yeah, that's that. Wooh boy, that was Chapter #9: Guess Who, of Glitter and Glass. So it's clear that we do not have a happy ending for the fated couple in love. Raven and the Lion ended nicely. This one? Wasn't going to be that sweet and awesome. I love torturing my characters, and this one is no exception. There really isn't that much to say this time around except letting you know exactly what I meant by each section. Lucas's little spiel letting you know that he's in for it, Ness's last diary entry of his entire life, and the chaos of Ness coming into the apartment and messing everything up. Now... the real question is, which of the two men are dead? Did Ness die alone, or is Lucas visiting him now? All will be answered in the finale chapter, Chapter #10: Smoke and Ash, which shall be out on the 12th of October, this Wednesday. Thanks so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and any other thoughts you'd like to put down. I hope you have an amazing day and hope to see you for the epilogue. I love you all so much! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	10. Chapter 10: Smoke and Ash

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Glitter and Glass, our ending chapter, our grand finale, our ultimatum #10: Smoke and Ash. It has been a wild ride for the characters that I've thrown in this piece so far, and to be honest, I don't think there was all too many happy moments for this piece to begin with. It, truthfully, was just an experimental piece but at around Chapter 4 I let it evolve into something I can say I'm partly proud of. xD So, last time, tragedy struck our team of characters. Lucas had Corrin and Samus both at his apartment for just consoling and here comes Ness barging in like the Big Bad Wolf. We got to see the last diary entry from our deranged raven haired man, and we get his last recount of how his final moments were spent before he fell to his death. This is going to be a week after the last chapter. I must say that it has been a wild ride and I'm so happy I got to spend it with all of you. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _I feel obligated to say that everything is may fault, and that there was nothing I could've done to prevent any of this vile destruction that has befallen over me._

There is a somber feeling that is covering the cemetery about two miles away from the heart of New York City. A slight mist settles above the tree lines, it is dark and damp and smells of river sewage soak into the ground and the tombstones. Two women stand underneath an umbrella as it is starting to pour, which is silly as they are also standing underneath a birch tree with branches and leaves that spawn quite the natural covering.

Out in the distance, in their own little patch now called the Glitter and Glass section, which Corrin named after the service, stands three tombstones. One for each of the men they knew in this ordeal that died. In order, Ness Myers, Lucas Indigo, and Ryu Nietch. Samus gets to say a few things at the funeral on behalf of her blonde companion while Corrin shares stories that try to alleviate the audience in making them think that Ness and Ryu were actually _good_ guys.

It is horrific to think about that Ness's mangled body is actually resting in that crude manner stuck in the box and there's no way to untangle his limbs so he's forever sleeping straight. The three men are clothed in white, decorative halos of pallid light surrounding them with bushels of roses and petunias covering the caskets that are lowered into the ground. Underneath the umbrella, Samus stares silently at what perhaps could be one of the most tranquil moments of her life.

Everything happens quickly in people's lives. She knows this. Watching Ness fall to his death, the raven haired male's mouth stretched wide in a scream that would be the most haunting noise she'd ever hear... or Lucas's tear-stained face when the two of them finally flipped his body over to see the crimson river pool itself into an ocean, the glittering ruby red smile across his pale neck looking so out of place. The poor man died while choking on his blood. What a way to die? For a man who didn't mind choking on dick, this seems ironic, no?

"It's unfair," Samus snaps, to no one in particular, but she knows Corrin will respond because it is what she always does. "It's so fucking unfair that Lucas died. From that little-"

"He wasn't thinking straight." Corrin immediately jumps to the defense of her co-worker. It feels wrong to shame the dead, least the ones that lived bad and good lives in a mix. Which was debatable. Very.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" the blonde snorts, crossing her arms, moving the umbrella over some so Corrin is caught in the downpour.

"Keep what up?"

"Defend Ness. Who murdered two people!"

"It's- it's different for me." Corrin says, biting her lower lip.

"How? Did you and Ness fuck?" Samus asks bluntly, her face once of complete incredulity. The silverette looks ashamed at the fact that no, she never had sex with Ness Myers, and now with the man being dead, she's never going to get the chance. "That's what I thought. I was close with Lucas and Ness because I happened to date them both."

"So you're calling yourself a slut?"

"If you want to think that, go ahead. I don't give a shit what you think."

The tension feels high between them, and perhaps this is for a good reason as death is never seen to unite people on any good front. Corrin rubs her shoulder innocuously, just a week ago, not even that, there was a time when two great men were together and loved each other. Jealousy is a plague, a crippling disease that kills and kills and kills and kills till there's nothing left but rubble that is smoking. Smoke and ash from collapsed homes that burn down in the winter, which seems to be counter intuitive. The silverette scoffs to herself, leaning against the tree, feeling the _drip drip_ of the rain from above.

"I'm so disappointed in myself." she says.

"And why's that?" the blonde quirks an eyebrow. They've been standing underneath the umbrella for some time, though the exact number of minutes and hours is lost. Everyone is long gone. Their footprints are starting to fade away in the mud over by the tombstones.

"Ryu let me know how he felt towards Lucas. Jealous. Yet I let him do... well, what he did."

"Lucas was bad in not trying to get away from what happened. He could've screamed for help or something," Samus rubs her forehead. "I loved him in the way an older sister loves a younger brother, but he was too naïve in the world. If he got sex, he was content. Wrapped up in a little fucking present. Ryu presented him an opportunity for love."

"I-"

"Don't try and make sense of something like that," Samus interrupts. "You can't. Trust me, I know. I tried."

Silence washes over them again, a subdued silence that is slowly dragging on until both women decide this is beyond awkward. Corrin digs into her coat pocket and pulls out a carton of cigarettes. A pallid box of tobacco and lung cancer created for those who feel like there's more comfort in a puff than a hug. She, in her life, has never smoked up until a week ago. Corrin fishes for one of the sticks of death and searches in the other pocket for a lighter. Under the rain, under that birch tree, she lights the cigarette as a wisp of fire takes to the sky and illuminates her face in a ghastly glow.

She takes a puff, inhales, exhales, and out comes the white smoke in a wisp, a curling, grotesquely bent finger as a reminder of what she's putting in her mouth. "Fuck, that feels good."

"You smoke?" Samus asks.

"No, I don't." Corrin responds, and that's the rest of this conversation. She doesn't smoke. Corrin Essler, the beauty from Harvard Law, who now is positioned as Head Manager of the Men's Warehouse, has to lie in keeping everything in check so she doesn't lose herself. Samus scratches the back of her neck.

"Would you uh... would you like to get some lunch?" she looks up the dreary sky and sighs. She longs for the sun, she longs for a ray of happiness, but her heart knows deep inside that it'll never come, at least while they're standing in a cemetery surrounded by bleakness represented in the fading gray of the tombstones which stand as grave reminders of people's mistakes.

"I don't know. I don't care," A pause stops the conversation from the silverette. "Where?"

"Something simple," Samus answers. "A place where two ladies who don't like each other can sit and chat over really fancy, really stupid things. Like, what celebrities are fucking each other this weekend. Or, why humans need to blink. I'll order a cup of tea which is weird because I'm not British and I hate that stuff with a passion. You can laugh to me or at me if you'd like, start to cry because you miss Lucas and Ness, and we'll call it a day."

A smile peeks out from the tips of Corrin's face, and she nods. "Sounds good to me."

Underneath the cover of rain, the two women walk. Their hearts are troubled. Corrin's cigarette smoke rises into the air, vanishing into a ghostly wisp as the sun rips it apart. In the patch for the three tombstones read three inscriptions, ones Corrin and Samus have debated over for months on, and they've settled on things that make some sort of sense.

 _Ryu Nietch, who we can say was fucked up.  
He really messed up. Like, really messed up. But he was rocking with that headband._

 _Ness Myers, who we can say loved how the world usually went by his rules._ _Said that he was sharp, he was glass, he was the smoke that came from his burning visits._

 _Lucas Indigo, who we can say loved how the world usually diverted from his rules._ _Said that he was beautiful, he was glitter, he was the ash that came after Ness visited._

Corrin wraps an arm around Samus before they split to go to their cars. The blonde returns the gesture, and they stand. The sun's hazy look gives the cemetery an aged feel, and then the two women are gone, they do not wish to visit these tombstones ever again.

Lucas found his mister, they get married, they become a Mister and Mister. Ness loses his mind with having a fascination with Mississippi... Ryu feels jealous and stares down the barrel of a gun. There's some cock that gets tossed around in there, some loads of orgasmic produce... and there's enough crying to fill a river.

Lucas Indigo stares down the incriminating gaze of Ness Myers, there's the dark side that comes through, there's some sharp glass being tossed in with the glowing glitter. That is Lucas Indigo, that _was_ Lucas Indigo, his glitter and glass life, his lustful life, his life full of a man named Ness.

* * *

 **And that, my fellow readers, is our close. So... it boils down to this. Ness fell to his death. Lucas's throat got slit and he bled out. Ryu was stabbed and shot to death. Corrin and Samus are at each other's throats for the simple pettiness of each other, and everything has come full circle. This is almost, in my opinion, how life runs. Things go smooth for awhile, you're under the perception that the world is good and right, until you're stabbed by a shard of glass and it all crumbles down, till you rebuild everything again.**

 **Our final chapter, #10: Smoke and Ash. I hope you enjoyed it despite being so short, am not feeling really up for the post, but I wanted this story finished by this date, and I stick to my deadlines. If you review, I have a few questions I'd love to know your answers to as a gauge of how this story went for you.**

 **1) Favorite character and why?**

 **2) Least favorite character and why?**

 **3) Favorite moment of the story and why?**

 **4) Least favorite moment of the story and why?**

 **5) Any other general thoughts you'd like to share.**

 **I want to say thank you to Mr. Squirtle6, mother-sins, YuukixMitsuru, TaroStrike, Summer Halos, alakazam2192, Smash King24, my flamer of chapter one, my other anonymous reviewer of chapter one, and any other guests that I have not named by hand to review. Criticism or not, good reviews and bad, it all boils down that you all helped me with this story or ignited a fire underneath me to prove you wrong.**

 **I also want to say thank you to MagesticArtist2014, SpiritWolfay, Summer Halos, TaroStrike, YuukixMitsuru, alakazam2192, and mother-sins for following this story.**

 **And a last thank you to** **MagesticArtist2014, SpiritWolfay, Summer Halos, TaroStrike, Yume Sekaii, YuukixMitsuru, alakazam2192, and mother-sins for also following this story.**

 **AND, because there can never be enough thanking to go around, all my silent readers who although you didn't review, follow, or favorite, I saw the view count go up and that meant something, someone saw the piece and read it. I have the best readers in the world and that means so much to me. Now that this story is closing its doors, all I have left so far in the Smash fandom is Icarus Chronicle, which will actually be nearing its ending on or around November 30th (again, another deadline). I have no stories planned for this particular section of the archive and I don't know when that'll be, so after November or early December, you guys may not hear from me or see stories from me for Smash for some time, though I cannot say how long. I want you all to know how much I appreciate you guys who read and help grow this craft and hobby I have. You're the greatest. Hope to see you around the bend some time in the near future. You have an amazing day, and I love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


End file.
